¿Limites?
by ImaginAbbys
Summary: Detrás de la mentira mas grande de la humanidad se encuentra una petición de ayuda. Con esto un rollo de problemas: Amores, traiciones, luchas y… malos entendidos. Dime… ¿Estas dispuesto a aceptar un nuevo mundo y una nueva raza? ¿Eres capaz de asumir la responsabilidad detrás del daño cometido? ¿Eres capaz de aguantar la vida entera luchando por lo que deseas? [SE BUSCAN OC'S]
1. Prologo

**¡Joder! Definitivamente en este tiempo sin escribir perdi el toque y aquel "don" que tenia para hacer una presentación decente. Correcto, no esta tan mal, no soy nueva en la sección y menos escribiendo fics… así que: Breve historia:**

**Antiguamente estaba con el Nick Storie D'amore, deje la página unos –contando con os dedos- d meses, y ahora me digno a volver, ya que este es mi mundo, mi querido y adorado lugar para presentar cuanta cosa indecente que la gente común y corriente no comprende XD. Pues bien, decidí comenzar de 0 como dicen, así que aquí me tienen.**

**Bueno dejemos estas cosas menores al perfil que ese es su trabajo ¿Verdad? Y vamos a la parte de mi "primer fic" que más que eso le llamo fic de "autorecuperacion" tengo puesta esta temática desde hace ya un tiempo y pude desarrollarla con el tiempo que tuve. **

**¿De qué trata? Este prologo les explicara maso menos de lo que trata, pero no es nada de… Angeles, demonios, magos, vampiros… para nada, es más bien relacionado con algo que siempre me inquieto, una "invasión" no daré adelantos. Bueno os invito a leer el fic y disfrutar de la redacción…**

**Los dejo con las Aclaraciones, el disclaimer y el fic, oh y si quieren participar las fichas están abajo ya entenderán como deberán organizarlas ^^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

-Los personajes participantes, tanto personajes del anime como Oc's serán llamados por sus nombres en la versión Europea

-Las edades constan desde los 17 a los 19 años

-Palabras fuertes, escenas fuertes. División futurista con el fic. Narración en tercera persona.

-Los personajes –y por ende las fichas- son divididos en: _Humanos _que se subdivide en: _Guerreros y normales; _y los _Infectados._

-Cada capítulo se dividirá con un máximo de 5 partes, por mantener la estética de la historia. En esta oportunidad presnto una variación de un prologo Largo con narración de tercera persona

-SE recibirán un máximo d OC's sin contar familiares, las fichas deberán ser enviadas por PM si dejan la ficha en un review, será negado automáticamente.

-En el fic NINGUN personaje es fallecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

¿Estaba volviendo en sí? ¿Era en serio…Estaba recuperando su cuerpo? ¡¿Era posible?! Y porque bendita razón; ¿Por qué mierda no lo habían hecho antes? Si tenían la forma de hacerlo antes… ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?

Poco a poco, sintió como los nervios palpitaban en cada lugar de su cuerpo, afirmando su completo domino del mismo. Con cuidado, logro mover voluntariamente los dedos, primero uno… luego el otro y el otro hasta que la mano entera se pudo ampliar y expandir de acuerdo ella lo deseaba, logro formar puños y vio que su fuerza física no era algo que se debía juzgar.

Pero no paso eso solamente con las manos, sino también con los pies, con el cuerpo entero incluyendo el rostro, SU ROSTRO, el rostro que parecía no reconocer, a pesar de haber vivido perfectos 21 años con él; entonces…

¿Por qué le parecía tan poco familiar y nada reconocible a sus sentidos, nervios y memoria? Era algo sin sentido que quería descubrir, un sentimiento profundo que no podía negar ni evitar como siempre hacia, un sentimiento tan vacío como el abismo y tan lleno como la vida misma, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sintió entonces ya el dominio de sus labios, su respiración profunda y… los parpados que caían como una protección encima de los orbes. Parecían pesados, como cartuchos de plomo imposible de alzarlos o tal vez porque se volvía a acostumbrar al cuerpo que había poseído, lo habían quitado y ahora le habían devuelto.

Inmediatamente sin su consentimiento -o tal vez con cierta parte de el- las pesadas paredes de plomo se abrieron dejando ver un par de profundos ojos, con gemas violetas en el centro de los mismos. La luz era cegadora, haciendo que las pesadas paredes de plomo volvieran a caer en su mismo lugar; el ambiente frio y solitario, el millar de soniditos de máquinas era nuevo en su mundo. Entonces ahora si podía escuchar más allá de las paredes ¡Era perfecto! Ahora podía escuchar todo, trato de pasar a el sentido de su olfato… un aroma dulzón mezclado con fuertes químicos invadió sus mejoradas fosas nasales, el aroma perfectamente dulce eran rosquillas y el extraño aroma a químico no era algo que su mente había conservado.

Pestañeo un poco y gracias a lo blanco del ambiente más lo fuerte de la luz, lagrimeo para sorpresa de los que la observaban por fuera de los vidrios, era una reacción nueva para aquellos científicos quienes con delicados movimientos y rostros serios tomaron apunte de cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba la morena, era interesante ver a este nuevo "experimento" en acción, ahora sería su nuevo juguete de pruebas.

Parte de sus extremidades inferiores sintieron un dolor como si una fina hoja de papel estuviera cortando la suave y blanda piel de la joven, mostro una mueca de dolor sin decir nada, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el dolor parecía avanzar, así que por propio instinto comenzó a moverse controlando sus muslos y con ayuda de las los brazos logro sentarse; sin duda este cuerpo era una belleza, era fácil de dominar y poco complejo, aunque también en su memoria y según los variados recuerdos que aún conservaba antes ni si quiera tenía un oído decente, apenas podía escuchar a un radio de 5 metros, un fiasco de modelo sin duda.

Toco poco a poco cada uno de sus dedos, examinándolos mejor con su tacto y con los ojos, cada movimiento que hacia traían varios recuerdos de… algún sitio. Vio sus pies, hasta las esbeltas piernas largas y como su equilibrio era perfecto al pararse, algo le impidió ver el resto de su cuerpo y era el camisón blanco que le cubría hasta los muslos. Sentía también su piel, que recorría cada parte de sus músculos recubriéndolos, sentía una... una leve… ¡Brisa! Si, así se llamaba, era una brisa. Inmediatamente sintió que algo cubría su cuello, su cabeza entera y parte de su frente, entonces alzo los delicados mechones de cabello, comenzó a hurguetearlos informándose de su nuevo ser, podía reconocer el color como negro… pero no un negro común, si no uno extraño

Rio un poco al recordar a un gato persa, ¡Claro! Ese color era casi idéntico al de SU CABELLO, algo le llamo la atención, de algún vago recuerdo pudo rescatar y ver que el pelo más común entre la raza humana era… liso, fácil de dominar y muy bien visto, pero el suyo era diferente, estaba… torcido, no, reemplazo la palabra por ondeado, no le gustaba mucho. Además vio brillar una cierta cantidad de preciosos cabellos blancos, esos si le agradaban

Observo curiosa a los de batas blancas, mientras sus recuerdos viajaban poco a poco asegurándose de que ninguno de aquellos rostros le era familiar. Todos anotaron las reacciones de la chica en un instante, sumamente sorprendidos por el avance que tenía la prueba

La sala de la joven retumbo, con un sonido que provenía de las esquinas, salto sobre sí misma y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué pasaba? Ese sonido era muy fuerte, se tapó los oídos con las manos pero no ayudo demasiado, era una voz que le hablaba. Se sintió un leve bajón en la intensidad de la misteriosa voz mientras trataba de comprender perfectamente las palabras.

—Despertaste, Bienvenida, eres una recuperada y me enorgullece decir que eres la primera. Tus recuerdos no fueron borrados por completo y te parecerá extraño pero… necesitamos de tu ayuda y de tu…—callo. La morena siguió buscando de dónde provino esa voz, sin encontrarse con nada. Le producía curiosidad saber sobre esa extraña lengua con palabras tan fluidas y exactas, a cada palabra dicha en el momento que se debe… y lo mejor ¡Entendía la lengua! Siguió escuchando lo que esa voz tena que informarle— Tu interior y lo que allí se forma es la fuente del poder… necesitamos tu autorización para quitártelo

La morena no comprendió eso ultimo, lo dejo en una incógnita que debía resolverse

—Ahora… Repite, código 0012— Por alguna razón, esta clave inicio unos comandos en su cerebro y sabía lo que debía decir. Abrió los rosados labios esperando oír su voz, y hablo:

—Mi nombre es Lucelly… —Callo un momento antes de seguir, no sabía que era lo que seguía así que inmediatamente salto sus líneas—Tengo 21 años de edad, fui una infectada, ahora me recuperaron. Debo cumplir mi misión cómo prueba, lo que significa necesitamos quitar esto de mí, y tienen mi… —Sintió su cabeza estallar, no era ella, era una pérdida de control absoluta — ¡No!— Inmediatamente sintió como caía en un trance y todo se volvió negro. Su cuerpo quedo inerte y cayo desmayada

—De inmediato ¡Quitad los recuerdos que tiene con los infectados!— El hombre gruño para sí mismo, estaba a una palabra de tener la autorización de quitarle el maldito…— ¡Nadie dirá nada de lo sucedido aquí! ¡La chica durmió durante todo el tiempo! Si el doctor se entera de que hicimos una prueba con ella… ¡Todos quedan despedidos me oyen! ¡DESPEDIDOS!— hablo el de la voz apresurado, mientras observaba el cuerpo de la joven.

Si no obtenía la autorización de la mujer, entonces lo haría del hombre… Y eso no podían negarlo por potestad a decisión de alguien completamente sano.

* * *

><p><strong>Compromisos<strong>

Sus ojos relampaguearon con dureza y fiereza por encima de todo. La adrenalina era parte de su sistema, corría por cada vena, por cada arteria hasta llegar al palpitante y deseoso corazón. Sostuvo con firmeza un pensamiento:

"_Ganar sobre todo"_

Y es que ganar, esa miserable y un tanto vacía palabra, era lo que le permitía vivir día tras día, con el triunfo que siempre conseguía gracias a sus poco creativos adversarios tenía el honor de llamarse el campeón. Los gritos que pedían más y más, lo encerraban en un profundo mundo en donde él era el único gobernante… su amadísima droga era esto.

Con un par de movimientos hizo que su fiera gruñera de la manera más cruel posible, gruñía ante los pedidos de su jinete. Y como le decían, él era el único que tenía la capacidad de domar a esa fiera de metal…

Mando un par de saludos, seguidos de sonrisas, gritos de admiración se desprendieron de los que veían el espectáculo ¿Acaso alguien tenía el valor de enfrentarlo sin quedar humillado? Era una opción poco valida, prácticamente imposible ya que los más duros motoristas habían estado en un duelo frente a frente con el maestro, perdiendo de la manera más humillante posible, enfrentarse a él era un pasaje directo al mundo en donde perdías tu honor.

— ¿Quién podrá enfrentarse a nuestro jinete ahora? ¿Alguien que se atreva a mostrar valentía frente a el? —el comentarista improvisto de los lugares urbanos no supo que más decir ya que el único sonido que se podía percibir era el grito de las fans y el rugido de la bestia de metal de Axel Blaze.

El rubio siguió haciendo rugir a su caballo, esperando el reto de un tipo cualquiera. Siguió montado sobre la moto roja, una moto increíble, el apodo de "jinete de Fuego" le sentaba bastante bien.

Ya impaciente la audiencia y el mismo Axel, hizo un estrepito sonido con la moto, el sonido que calo a los fans hasta los huesos.

— ¿Quieren un espectáculo? ¿Una verdadera carrera? Adelante— Bramo Axel, los de la audiencia volvieron a rugir incluso más que la moto del rubio. El lanzo una sonrisa de triunfo claro seguido de un fuerte grito — ¡MATT, ADELANTE CON LA CARRERA!

Todos quedaron un poco impactados comprendiendo la razón del llamado. Otro rugido de motocicleta inundo sus oídos, pero no era el caballo metálico de Axel, era otro motorista que se acercaba desde cierta distancia.

— ¡Publico general, están a punto de presenciar la batalla del siglo, el único oponente digno de nuestro famoso Jinete de Fuego! ¡Una bienvenida al gran Felino Oscuro! —los aplausos resonaron en el lugar. Mientras los visitantes abrían pasó a un nuevo motorizado.

Venia montado en una esplendorosa y envidiable moto negra, que más que envidiable solo era atemorizante. El dominio de este caballo de metal era imposible, pero por lo visto alguien si lo había logrado. Era un joven apuesto, rebelde sin duda (Conclusión sacada por que no llevaba casco) de cabellos albinos, peinados por la fiereza del viento. De piel blanca y tersa… un par de gafas oscuras cubría sus orbes, pero un brillo azulino lleno de deseos de vencer se deslizo fuera de la montura oscura.

Llego a la altura de Axel, dejando a su paso el polvo sucio que no era más que un detalle sin importancia, se quitó las gafas dejando ver el verdadero color de ojos. La gente al fin reconocía a dicho motorista, ¿A quién más podían llamar el Felino oscuro? A nadie, solo a este deseado muchacho que se caracterizaba por algo en general y razón de su apodo en las carreras de motos: sus ojos. Su color era celeste, un celeste bajo que se contrastaba con una textura como la del agua, con unas motas azulinas al centro siendo estos los ojos sacados de un felino, tenía ojos perfectamente gatunos

Axel observo con la misma sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Nunca le fallaba y era el único capaz de alcanzarle en sus records. Lástima que también sea el hermano que nunca tuvo

—Tú y tus entradas de película— le regaño de manera sarcástica. Matt sonrió abiertamente soltando una mini carcajada que hizo subir una descarga al Rubio, Si Mathew estaba feliz le brindaría una batalla increíble

—Ser parte del acto es lo mío querido amigo…— Los gritos vitoreaban estruendosamente, pero ellos no escuchaban más que sus voces, había veces en que la gente y los gritos de animación no importaban. Este era uno de esos momentos

—Bien entonces vamos a demostrarte que soy el mejor, además mí querido caballo se encuentra más adecuado a mi estilo que nunca. No pienses ganar con tu chatarra— Enfatizo divertido Axel, Matt solo le dio un leve codazo de inicio mientras volvían al mundo real.

Los gritos, aplausos y silbidos no dejaban oír las apuestas, ni nada por el estilo. Todo era un bullicio total entre la multitud y los caballos de metal que emitían un sonido ensordecedor por la fiereza con la que debatirían.

— ¡E aquí, La pelea del siglo! ¡AXEL BLAZE, EL JINETE DE FUEGO, VERSUS, MATHEW VAN STRAATEN, EL FELINO OSCURO, DEMOS INICIO A ESTE ENCUENTRO!— Entonces las banderas se agitaron dejando libres a ambos corredores por la pista no aprobada por seguridad.

Ambos volaban a una velocidad impensable. Dejando las huellas profundas de sus llantas, y una nueva de polvo que era el anuncio de una perfecta dominación de las motos. Volaban parejos, sin dejar vencerse el uno por el otro, indudablemente ambos era unas fieras en temas de velocidad y dureza… ¡Esto era un verdadero espectáculo! Las peligrosas curvas amenazaban con derribar al dúo de competidores, pero ellos con destreza y habilidad gracias al duro entrenamiento llamado "experiencia" dejaban a las curvas hechas añicos a su paso, los minutos transcurrían rápidamente.

Cada uno de los espectadores trataban de adivinar quién sería el ganador de tan dura disputa, ¿Era posible que alguno de los dos no terminase muerto por tanta emoción? Los gritos y vitoreos continuaban mientras se acercaban a la cuarta vuelta que sería la penúltima antes de la decisiva; los apostadores no hacían más que sudar gotas gruesas al ver que sus grandes motoristas no cedían el uno al otro, el enfrentamiento estaba parejo y estaban así seguros de que sería una vencida de Fotografía.

Ya en la última vuelva, los gritos y ánimos eran incluso más fuertes que todo un estadio real, apoyando y dando ánimos a sus adorados jinetes que otorgaban la mejor de las diversiones: Adrenalina pura mezclada con un leve toque de amistad y ganas de más. Entonces allí estaba la meta, la última vuelta estaba cerca, ¡No! Estaba allí, en ese preciso segundo en el cual el vencedor no fue nada más ni nada menos que…

— ¡EL JINETE DE FUEGO! ¡Nuestro campeón sigue estando invicto a pesar de tan dura batalla! ¡INCREIBLE! Este si fue un verdadero reto para nuestra leyenda ¡UN APLAUSO A AMBOS! — Todo el lugar resonó en enormes vítores que alagaban demasiado a ambos jinetes.

Ambos siguieron la corriente a todos sus admiradores, sonriendo, saludando y toda la babosada que se debe hacer cuando eres alguien realmente famoso. Famoso urbanamente, pues estas carreras y competiciones eran ilegales. Pero gracias a esta "ilegalidad" era la razón por la cual eran tan populares, además eso era lo que lo hacía mucho más divertido.

El enorme campo abandonado que antiguamente solía ser un basurero de desechos que los humanos desperdiciaban había quedado desastroso, con chatarra por aquí y por allá, de hecho estaría bastante bien para ser el hogar de un vagabundo, pero ya que nadie vigilaba el lugar y era un espacio enorme, se había convertido en el encuentro de grandes retos, desde las simples apuestas por las peleas de gallos hasta una perfecta pista de motociclismo.

Axel y Matt habían encontrado el lugar sin querer, después de estar buscando unos repuestos para el hermano mayor del segundo, claro que eran apenas unos críos cuando encontraron el lugar. Cualquiera al ver a gente peligrosa, con cortadas en la cara y mala pinta, habría huido sin pensárselo dos veces ¡Menudo par de idiotas! En vez de salir corriendo por donde vinieron ambos pequeños decidieron ver el lugar, aunque parecían ser el centro de atención por su diminuto tamaño y sus apariencias de niños buenos, un hombre cualquiera les obsequio algo interesante. Una basura para cualquiera, pero para ellos tal vez el signo de una oportunidad, una moto antigua, vieja y estropeada. El hombre desapareció dejando a esos pequeños la responsabilidad de esa moto… Y ahora, aquí estaban ellos, los mejores competidores que se habría podido ver, una segunda vida fuera de la civilización.

— ¡Venga! ¡Lo hiciste bien!— Aprecio Axel a su compañero mientras se tomaban de la mano cordial y amistosamente

— ¿Qué yo lo hice bien? Entonces tú lo hiciste estupendo, mira esa belleza Axel… ¡Perfección absoluta hermano! —Hablo el albino.

No es que fueran de sus mejores marcas pero… ¿A quién le importaba ahora? Después de todo lo habían hecho por diversión pura, y su amistad jamás seria corrompida por detalles menores.

¿Una vencida? ¿Y qué? El también había tenido sus momentos de victoria, tantos como Axel siendo parte de una derrota. Si se trataba de ambos, su amistad era algo invaluable e incontable.

La gente se fue retirando gracias a algunos avisos que afirmaban que las patrullas de vigilancia de la tarde habían estado merodeando por allí. Dentro de una semana volverían a ver a su querido público alabando su gran destreza con las motos.

—Te invito a comer algo ¿Qué dices? Ayer logre sacar un poco de efectivo — Axel sonrió de manera estúpida. Odiaba que ese tipo de chistes fueran dichos por Matt, en serio, ¿Era legal hacer ese tipo de chistes cuando tus bolsillos estaban rebalsando de tarjetas de crédito y muchos billetes? Claro que no, era completamente ilegal. Matt rio de forma automática al ver el rostro molesto de Axel

—No seas aguafiestas Axel—Dijo entre risas y carcajadas quitándose las gafas mientras las guardaba en la mochila que llevaba— Recuerda que: quien ríe al último ríe mejor…—Hablo esta vez levantando un dedo en señal de inteligencia. Saco unas gafas de cristal delgado para ponérselos inmediatamente, su imagen de chico rebelde había cambiado completamente a una de chico intelectual.

— ¿Y a qué viene el famoso dicho en nuestra conversación señor sarcástico?— Refunfuño el rubio intercambiando sus botas de motoristas por unos decentes calzados a juego con su pinta de galán.

—Pues… nada, pero me dio por decirlo y ya— Sonrió Matt, Axel podía recordar que Matt era tan ingenuo y desinteresado cuando se lo proponía, pero jamás frente a la gente… ¿Razón? Axel no tenía ni idea de la razón. Tomo su mochila y deposito una botella de agua para luego tomar otra y refrescarse con la misma. Matt solo jugueteaba con una botella para luego tomársela entera de un sorbo— Y ¿Qué dices, vamos a comer algo?

Axel se lo pensó un momento tomando la mochila y cargándosela al hombro, no es que no le gustase pasar momentos con su amigo, al contrario, con él era todo divertido y tampoco tenía una novia para que este quejándose de la poca atención, Julia estaba con sus amigas en casa con su Nana y él tenía la tarde-Y el fin de semana- libre de cualquier responsabilidad, así que no le veía inconveniente.

—No tengo nada que hacer así que…—Pero antes de dar su respuesta, un sonidito extraño le interrumpió. Era un mensaje que llego al teléfono celular, Matt quedo con una carita de cachorro esperando la aprobación y se acercó a Axel a ver el teléfono.

…

_5 minutos tarde, ¿Es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama? Yo creo que no_

_Luz_

…

¡Joder! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Esto debería ser un delito, y en lobs ojos de su prima si que lo era. Murmullo un millar de maldiciones antes de tomar otra botella y consumir la mitad de su contenido mientras seguía pensando ¡¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado semejante compromiso?! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

De inmediato a pesar de la ansiedad y angustia que había acumulado logro volver a su realidad, en donde no era el único allí. Abrió los ojos al ver como Matt sonreía de manera tierna ante el mensaje de su prima… ¡Mierda! Ahora había otro problema con el cual debía lidiar. Guardo el teléfono celular antes de que Matt se lo quitara

—Lo siento, como ves hay un compromiso que olvide— Afirmo rascándose las sienes y seguía preguntándose… ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?

—Luz está allí… bueno ya que tu no me puedes acompañar, yo lo hare. — Propuso, o más bien condiciono ante su amigo. Axel suspiro de manera pesada, ósea, pasar el tiempo con tu amigo era divertido y todo; pasar el tiempo con tu prima era también divertido, pero pasar el tiempo con Luz y Matt era algo que no disfrutaba para nada, no, sin duda preferí decirle a su amigo que no.

—Escucha Matt...—

—No digas nada Axel, escucha si no dejas que te acompañe en este pequeño encuentro te juro que tu adorada moto desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, y hablo en serio—Ok, eso era mala señal, si Mathew decía: "_Hablo en serio" _ era por que hablaba en serio. Joder, menudas amenazas tan reales —Entonces, vamos… no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama ¿Verdad?—dijo saliendo de la pequeña habitación de cambio. Axel suspiro molesto ¿Era en serio? Sin duda el Karma le estaba jugando demasiado mal.

Pronto serian, discusiones, riñas, piropos y lo peor… Luz y Matt juntos.

:_:

—Base mayor llamando al soldado Evereth ¡Soldado! ¡Situación de emergencia! Directo a base— El sonido del auricular era entrecortado y demasiado creíble, era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sostuvo entre sus manos el tridente que posesionaba y le había costado conseguir. No le importaban las malditas instrucciones del general, era hora de matar a las malditas sanguijuelas de una buena vez por todas, además mientras más mataba mejor aun

Con un rápido movimiento logro escabullirse entre las anchas calles, se tiro al piso para evitar ser visto, pero al mismo tiempo el ligero tridente que poseía en manos había producido un sonido que no le favorecía en nada. Siguió avanzando aun recostado, hasta llegar a un puesto seguro de donde podía observar. Todos se habían retirado a la base, y podía ver a los infectados, los malditos idiotas, que le buscaban mediante su calor corporal

— ¡Soldado Evereth! ¡Siga órdenes y mando! ¡A LA BASE!— Escucho a su auricular, le valía mierda la palabra del nuevo general, sin duda era un cobarde a la hora de luchar, si Seth hubiese seguido como General no habría parado hasta haber destruido la base de los infectados.

—Escucha mi respuesta: A LA MIERDA— Grito a través de su micrófono mientras daba un giro entero al sentir la presencia de un infectado a sus espaldas, sus manos agiles incrustaron el tridente en el pecho de uno de los infectados antes de que pudiera lanzar el huevo que pensaba lanzarle —Y hasta la vista… Maldito hijo de puta.

El infectado cayó al suelo con el tridente aun colgando de su pecho, un color rojizo comenzó a emanar del cuerpo y el huevecillo verde comenzaba a perder color hasta quedar de un perfecto negro. El joven tomo con sumo cuidado el huevecillo, había quedado muerto, así que no había peligro de infección o de reproducción por calor corporal

— ¡Escúchame Gale Evereth, si no llegas a base en 3 minutos se irán sin ti, obedece al mandato soldado!— Gale bufo para sí mismo. ¿Podía ser alguien tan aburrido y aguafiestas? ¡Joder! Era hora de contraatacar

—Tu escúchame Dante, me vale una mierda si eres el general o no, mis amigos y yo llevamos más de dos años trabajando juntos, serian incapaces de dejarme en tierra infectada— Contradijo Gale, no es que le gustaba montarse un numerito al nuevo General Dante D'angelo pero tampoco se dejaría mandonear con un principiante que había sido dado el cargo de general por su pinta y habilidad con las armas.

—Vale, si confías tanto en ellos suerte— Dijo con ironía Dante a través del auricular para luego dirigirse a todos en general— ¡Escuchadme soldados! ¡El soldado Evereth tomo su decisión, retirada inmediatamente! — Gale rio para sí mismo, estaba loco si pensó que sus amigos lo dejarían, serían incapaces. Además estaba a dos minutos de la base la cosa era matar a esos bichos para llegar.

Siguió escondido, detrás de las paredes mientras preparaba el tridente para hacer un ataque rápido, pero ¡Menuda sorpresa! Algo le tomo por la espalda, mientras le agarraba del cuello. ¡Mierda! Esto no podía pasar, ¿Esa fuerza era normal? Y ¿A que venían esos brazos…? No, tentáculos. Perfecto, había sido atrapado por la mala copia de Slenderman **/***

Dejo caer el tridente, ¡Mierda! Ahora si estaba jodidamente muerto, muerto hasta las dos vidas siguientes. Vaya esto no era lo que se esperaba, pero no … No se rendiría tan fácil, no había pasado toda su vida entrenando para ser vencido por una copia de Slenderman, al contrario sabía qué hacer para su siguiente movimiento.

De parte de trasera de los bolsillos saco un par de pistolas que le ayudaron bastante insistió a sus brazos y con una perfecta puntería termino destruyendo los tentáculos que le sujetaban, Sintió un maldito dolor en la parte trasera… ¡Carajo! Esto estaba saliendo de mal en peor.

Siguió apuntando y daba seguidos disparos a la criatura, en si no era una criatura común, era un hombre, un hombre común que vestía y parecía alguien normal, claro hasta que te dabas cuenta de cierto detalle: de la espada sobresalían un cuarteto de tentáculos del color naranjo, tentáculos que le provocaban un asco de cierta manera. Estaba desnudo hasta las caderas, ya que después mantenía unos pantalones azules. Cuando el infectado sintió su derrota se giró completamente dejando ver una gema naranja incrustada en la parte superior de la columna vertebral, cubierta por un poco de pelo rubio del chico. Algunas venas palpitaban cerca de dicha gema de un color naranjo también, pero el color desaparecía ya pasados algunos centímetros de alcance de la gema.

Gale observo esto asqueado, sin duda los infectados jamás le caerían bien, ni su apariencia ni sus pensamientos.

Sacudido la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos que en nada le ayudaban, tomo el tridente que había dejado tirado, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la base. Corría y corría, los infectados habían deshabilitado esa área por la presencia de humanos, así que no se encontraría con muchos por allí. Llego a la base… pero ¿Qué cojones pasaba aquí? Estaba todo destruido, señal de que…

LO HABIAN ABANDONADO

Si, solo el despegue del aerodeslizador habría podido causar la destrucción a un radio de 7 metros. Cayo de bruces rendido… ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podrían haberlo abandonado en tierra infectada? ¡No! Era una razón ilógica… todo era parte de un contrato, un compromiso de amistad.

¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Fue por el maldito general? Claro, les había dado órdenes de retirada "sin el soldado Evereth" y los muy… idiotas habían accedido sin dar batalla. ¡Joder!

Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus ambarinos ojos. ¿Era posible? ¿Dejar a un amigo de hace más de cinco años por una simple orden? Al parecer si, y también al parecer no se le llamaba amigo a cualquiera.

—Maldito… ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! ¡Escúchame Dante D'angelo! ¡JAMAS SERAS MI GENERAL! Eres una basura, un asco… ¡Puto idiota!— Así que no valía la pena llorar por él, y menos por los idiotas… Limpio sus lágrimas mientras sentía como los infectados se acercaban a él. Desde su presencia y sus repugnantes sonidos ya inundaban sus sentidos. Este sería el fin, o por lo menos lo habría sido de no ser…

—SIMULACRO TERMINADO, TIERRA DEINFECTADOS CERRADA—la voz de la receptora de las maquinas se escuchó por el enorme salón. Las luces relampaguearon en sus ojos, eran luces cegadoras así que parpadeo un par de veces e inmediatamente apareció en un salón blanco, vio como una puerta se abría indicándole pasar por allí. Gruño de manera fuerte, y salió para encontrarse con el grupo de idiotas que le habían dejado en el Simulacro.

Fulmino a los 5 con la mirada, todos, era unos hijos de puta ¡Todos! Joder y la cabeza de todos era Dante, el maldito de Dante. Desde el día que le habían puesto de general del mejor escuadrón SU ESCUADRON el Alfa había empezado su calumnia, primero por el cambio de armas que habían hecho; mientras él era un experto con las lanzas le había dado una orden estricta de entrenar con las pistolas de fuego y las dagas, no es que fuera malo en ellas pero no sabía nada sobre estas armas.

Después había quitado todo permiso para salir fuera dela fuerza, ¡Que lio! Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Se debían pudrir en esta maldita prisión eternamente? Después había dejado en claro que no había nada de descansos después de las comidas, inmediatamente a ejercitarse. Y ahora… ¿Seguir las reglas más absurdas? No. Eso sí que no lo aceptaba, eso era pasarse de la raya.

Sus compañeros le miraron asombrados, estaba cabreado… ¡Pero de verdad! Y eso que era difícil molesta a Gale, no solo por su absoluta bondad y su forma tan infantil de comportarse. En palabras sencillas este chico era todo un pan de dios, un jovencito sonriente y amable en todo sentido y verlo con a cara de depredador de compañeros no era buena señal. Desde sus ojos ambarinos, que solían mostrarse serenos y calmados, ahora eran un par de armas letales con la cuales ten la oportunidad para matar. Sus facciones eran duras, la piel trigueña combinaba con sus perfectos y revoloteantes cabellos castaños, su frente cubierta de sudor estaba levemente cubierta con algunos cabellos y se notaba unas claras y finas arrugas…

—Todos sois unos malditos infelices, ¡Todos!— Grito ahora que el General aún no se encontraba

—a, ya… ¿Algún reclamo mas?— Respondió cansado Aiden Frost, un "amigo" y… ¡Quien seguía las ordenes de piloteo! Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gale le estaba sujetando por los cuellos con una fuerza descomunal subiéndolo hasta cierto grado sin dejarlo respirar.

—En especial tú, maldito idiota ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser el favorito de ese infeliz de D'angelo? Pues bien serás su favorito y en tu funeral me asegurare de decirle que seguiste cada una de sus órdenes— Grito Gale aun sujetando contra la pared. Aiden solo sonreía triunfante, como si su vida no le importara en lo más mínimo

— ¡Joder par de críos! Gale deja a Aiden, que ya estas metido en muchos líos para considerar otro— Gale dejo caer al de cabellos semirojizos. Tosía y al mismo tiempo escupía ciertas maldiciones dirigidas hacia Gale. Observo al que le había dirigido la palabra, era Byron Love, el comandante del escuadrón, ósea quien recibía las órdenes del General. El puto de Dante.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? ¿Qué carajos les pasa? ¿Prefieren las malditas ordenes de D'angelo a que un amigo suyo? Si hubiese sido un campo real, seria ya un convertido, incluso tal vez ya estarían siendo atacados por mi…— hablo Gale, pero más que hablar parecía haber gruñido.

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? Dime e has leído el bendito reglamento… No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Te sabes todos el libro? Pero que ya llevamos 10 años metidos en este lugar deberías haberlo memorizado hace mucho. — Esta vez quien inquirió fue Claude Beaccons encargado de las municiones y armamento. Decir que era bastante bueno en su trabajo…

Ante la pregunta Gale gruño más fuerte

—Si, en la Sección 003, clausula B, normativa general N° 001 dice clara y estrictamente:

"_Los y las escuadrones tienen el deber de seguir las órdenes del o la comandante, excepcionando los casos en los que:_

_Un General desautorice dichas ordenes_

_Un General este a Cargo_

_Las ordenes impliquen un suicidio, ya sea personal o de un compañero"_

Apuesto a que te las sabias pero aun así desobedeciste esas reglas. — Siguió hablando Claude. Gale rodo los ojos, claro que se sabía cada una de las Secciones el Libro, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de recordado dichas clausulas… Era molesto.

—Ya, ya chicos, escuchad, mejor manteros con buena postura que ya nos castigaran por la desobediencia de nuestro querido amigo Gale. — Esta vez la chillona voz fue de una mujer… Observo con cuidado a la única chica de su escuadrón, Isabelle Trick. La chica era buena onda en todos los sentidos, menos cuando le metías en problemas… este era el caso.

— ¿Dime Gale cuál es tu secreto? Pasas tanto tiempo metiéndote en líos y aun así sigues en la FCI**/*** De ser por cualquiera ya le habrían tirado a la calle aunque claro tendría un muy buen currículo — Se introdujo una nueva vocecilla, la voz de Jordán Greenway— Ósea mira… a mí me querían expulsar solo por haber ingresado sin permiso al escuadrón de las chicas.

— ¡Joder tío! Deja ya de meter tu gran escándalo en la conversación—Grito completamente sonrojada Isabelle, y es que la peor parte de esa travesura de Jordan se la había llevado ella. Claro que estar en tu habitación después de la ducha con la toalla muy mal acomodada era bueno, pero no era tan bueno cuando tu amigo legue y te encuentre semidesnuda en tu habitación ¡Santo cielo! Aun recordaba la paliza que le había dado a Jordan.

—Ya callad, el general está llegando—Hablo Byron. Todos quedaron estático y en posición para recibirlo, todos menos Gale quien seguía apoyado contra la pared. Inmediatamente Byron le planto un puntapié que le indicaba que se metería en más líos

Gale con desgano se puso en posición también

.

Entonces entro, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre muy joven allí De hecho si era muy joven, no tanto como ellos pero todo el escuadrón se esperaba por lo menos a alguien de una edad coherente para ser un General, no a una persona tan… pues tan joven.

Era alto, sumamente alto por así decirlo. De piel completamente banquina, perfecta piel blanca demasiado pálida para ser un humano.

Jordan le observo curioso, mientras un divertido pensamiento se le escabullía, recordando a los vampiros de Crepúsculo**/* **Esos tipos realmente blancos y realmente bien hechos para ser humanos reales. Tuvo que evitar la risilla que se le quería escapar por el general que les observaba

Su semblante era frio, estricto y serio. Demasiado formal para ser alguien común y corriente, correcto, estaba lleno de sorpresas. Su par de ojos azulinos brillaban con clara molestia ante el escuadrón, le molestaba demasiado saber que el mejor escuadrón, el Alfa podía haber caído tan bajo por la desobediencia de uno de sus soldados.

—Me informaron, que vosotros sois el mejor escuadrón de la FCI. Debo aceptar que su trabajo en el simulacro fue pasable para un escuadrón mayor, y eso me apena… si "el mejor escuadrón" esta así… ¿Podrían imaginarse como estarán los escuadrones medios o bajos? —Nadie movió un solo musculo o gesticulo alguna respuesta — Comandante Love, un paso al frente. —El rubio dio un paso tal y como se lo habían indicado.

Dante se había acercado a él con pasos suaves. Sin esa mirada atemorizante que parecía regañar a todos por un mal trabajo, de hecho cuando observo a Byron sus rasgos parecieron calmarse

—Su trabajo como comandante es admirable, le subiría un rango de no ser porque es el mejor que se le puede ofrecer, una felicitación especial por todo el plantel de observación. —Byron asintió y regreso a su sitio. — Su comandante es el único que se merece dicha felicitación, los demás aún conservan fallas, pero dichas fallas pueden ser corregidas con entrenamiento arduo. En cambio, aún hay un fallo que no se puede corregir tan fácilmente… Soldado Evereth un paso al frente

Gale trago saliva sonoramente, mientas daba un paso al frente. Y allí estaba el hombre, serio y con un semblante capaz de ser usado como arma mortal.

—Soldado Gale Evereth, hay un enorme problema que el plantel de observación fijo especialmente. Lo que les sorprendió demasiado ya que el mismo General de nivel medio, Seth, aseguro que usted era una de nuestras mejores armas, me decepcione bastante. — Hablo Dante con ese mismo semblante—Me pregunto ¿Qué diría Seth al respecto?

—General le prometo que… — Pero fue inmediatamente cortado por el mismo moreno que inquirió apresuradamente.

— ¿General? Creo que esa palabra es algo nuevo, creí haberlo oído a través del auricular como se tomaba la confianza suficiente para llamarme por mi nombre —dijo con una sonrisa vengativa

—Le prometo que yo… —Otra vez interrumpido por su mayor

— ¿Qué? ¿Me promete que me volverá a mandar a la mierda cuando esté dando una orden? Oh soldado Evereth, no hay remedio para usted. Bien, queda cohibido de la liberación de FCI durante los próximos 2 meses, usted será mandado al entrenamiento de los principiantes, al parecer el reglamento aún no se le quedo grabado… y de ahora en adelante, yo personalmente vigilare su rendimiento.

La sala quedo en un silcion sepulcral ante la orden del General, desobedecer no era parte de las reglas.

—Escuadrón Alfa, de ahora en Adelante entrenaran con el antiguo General, estos meses solo fueron una prueba. Seth volverá con ustedes— Dijo Dante ante la sorpresa de los demás— Soldados: Love, Greenway, Beaccons, Trick y Withingale tomar el día libre y todo regresa a la normalidad, permitiendo las salidas y el horario común continuará.

Todos asintieron mientras se retiraban. Gale siguió viéndolos hasta que todos terminaron fuera.

—Ahora veamos, soldado Gale Evereth ¿Qué hare con usted? ¿Qué le diré a su familia?

Gale quedo helado con esta amenaza, ¿Eso era verdad? Era posible… ¡Le estaba amenazando! Y con la única debilidad que tenia, su familia, su padre

—Señor, deje a mi familia en paz por favor. Ellos no merecen saber esto, mi padre, yo pasare la prueba de los principiantes y jamás volveré a desatar este desastre.

Dante le miro apenado, era un crio que no conocía nada de lo que era la verdadera batalla, pero así debía aprender. Además sabia de los problemas que enfrentaba Gale, desde que había entrado… la razón de la cual estaba aquí era una especial y se debía a su familia. Su padre y "madre" estaban seguros de que estaría mejor aquí y sus hermanos, estaba seguro de que Gale como el mayor de estos estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos. Lo comprendía perfectamente, porque el también era el mayor de tres hermanos

—Eso espero soldado Evereth, caso contrario sabes que a cualquiera se le puede escapar el pequeño detalle que llevas escondido… —Gale trago saliva notoriamente. No había otra opción, cada una de sus acciones afectaban a su familia y a el mismo, así que mejor dejar lo del mal comportamiento para otros.

—Está bien general, yo dejare atrás este hecho. Solo cuide bien de Ellian, si ella…

—Tranquilo Soldado, eso está en mis manos, solo mantén la boca cerrada, durante un tiempo, recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo.

Y claro que Gale sabía que el verdadero enemigo era el que no comprendía la situación

Algún día ese verdadero enemigo o comprendería, o moriría…

:_:

Diez minutos tarde. Eso significaba…. 10 años sin cariño fraternal de "falsa novia" así que mejor se vaya consiguiendo una chica que quisiera hacerle el favor, claro que para su querido primo no sería muy difícil conseguir una suplente… excepcionando un detalle: ¡Todas las tipas estaban locas por el!

Esperaba verlo allí, pidiendo a una tipa que le hiciese el gran favor de que sea su "novia falsa" sin que la chica se vuelva loca en menos de tres días para plantarle un beso en los labios. ¡Joder! Aun recordaba es vez en la cual le había "terminado" para ver como Axel se acercaba a una de sus fans más "decentes" y como esa misma chica le restregaba su noviazgo a medio mundo incluyendo a ella misma- sin saber que era su prima- diciendo que era el mejor novio. Si claro… el mismo Axel decía que esa tal Madeline era una chica loca de remate. Recordaba perfectamente esa pequeña anécdota familiar… Pero ahora era un caso sumamente diferente. ¡Diferente!

Estaba plantándola en medio de la calle, sola e indefensa. Ok, no era tan indefensa pero… ¿Era correcto hacerle eso a tu prima? No, para nada eso iba en contra de la educación de una familia y de los lazos que se habían formado, era indecente y malvado.

Siguió observando el móvil esperando el mensaje de Axel encontrando el vacío de su pantalla. Esto era ilegal sin duda alguna, así que debería recibir sanción… y claro que lo haría.

A esta hora, justo en este momento deberían estar en la Academia recibiendo los horarios, las materias y las habitaciones. ¡A esta hora era su bendita cita! Maldijo en voz baja, estaba segura de que el encargado les asesinaría.

Sabía que debía haber ingresado hace un año. Así se ahorraría el trabajo de estar cuidando a Axel como si fuera un crio, pero no, sus padres habían quedado de acuerdo en que: _Ambos debían entrar juntos por seguridad y cuidado. _Había perdido un año de su vida por esperar a que su primo cumpliese los 19 para poder entrar a la academia y de paso entrenar para poder enfrentarse a una vida en contra de los Infectados. Sin duda en este mundo compartido ser un chico era mucho más complicado. Pero no era hora de pensar en eso, si no en la llegada de su adorado primito que por más impuntual que fuera el rebelde rubio no podía pasarse de un límite inexistente.

Lucelly D'angelo no era tonta ni de lejos, al contrario, parecía no tener límites cuando se proponía algo y eso era decir poco. Observaba atentamente a cada uno de los transeúntes por propia seguridad, desconfiaba de todo y nada, de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor y de lo que le rozaban al caminar. Pero había una penetrante mirada que no paraba de intimidarla hasta lo más profundo, ósea no es que su mente fuera débil ante algo tan sencillo solo que era molesto que ese tipo le estuviera dando rodeos con la mirada, eran incómodo y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Axel allí hubiese sido la mejor arma contra ese tipo de miradas acusantes.

_¡Hombre deja de mirarme! _Pensó ella antes de volver a clavar su mirada en el profundo par de ojos jade. Era molesto e incómodo, podía decirlo mil veces… el de ojos Jade no desvió la mirada solo le contradecía con la misma. Lucelly gruño por lo bajo, ¿Es que no podía mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado? ¡Eso! Observo con más cuidado un detalle del cual no se había percatado, había una hermosa jovencita junto a él. ¿Podría ser la dueña de esas miradas? La novia del chico de ojos jade… Pues bien que lo parecían de la manera en que entrelazaban los dedos.

¿Cómo podría dejar la peliazulina que su novio le mirase de manera tan… pervertida? Porque ella como buena actora que era hacia hasta de los celos más grades en este mundo junto a Axel. ¿Podría ser posible que existan novias tan comprendientes que hasta tengan el valor de estar dejando a sus chicos a las anchas de cualquier mujer? Pues al parecer si, la peliazulina era uno de los más claros ejemplos que se podían dar. Pero aparte… ¡Ella también le miraba! Pero su expresión era de preocupación.

_Joder este mundo esta realmente loco _Pensó antes de desviar la mirada.

El aire faltaba en cantidades inimaginables. Pero solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: _Lucelly D'angelo_ con ese nombre era capaz de correr el mundo entero si la recompensa era ver su sonrisa. No podía creer las veces en las que había hecho locuras que implicaban a Lucelly de por medio… incluso le había prometido a la morena bajarle la luna, lo que ella le respondió fue:

"_Me la bajare yo misma" _Eso era un rechazo directo para el albino, pero no es que le importase demasiado.

Observo a Axel, que parecía correr sin problema alguno. Primera cosa que envidiaba del rubio. Su perfecto físico siempre le favorecía cosa que él no tenía, ósea si estaba bueno en su fisico pero el cansancio era algo que no podía controlar, tampoco como su deshidratación podía ser tan rápida.

Siguió corriendo sin dejarse por el cansancio aun así sabía que si llegaba a su límite Axel tendría graves líos con su "novia" ¿Era celoso y qué? Aunque sabía que su amigo era en realidad primo hermano de la chica que llevaba tratando de ligar durante un buen tiempo, no podía negar que muchas veces estos precian querer cometer "incesto" de vez en cuando, eso le ponía los pelos de punta. No es que los haya visto besarse o algo parecido pero sabía que algo tramaban esos dos cuando entrelazaban sus manos… ese era otro limite que no debían sobrepasar ya que él era tan capaz como cualquiera de gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran primos de sangre

—Mat por favor aún estamos a tiempo, retírate… no quiero problemas con ella— Matt sonrió de lado, Axel era terco pero le conocía y sabía que jamás sucedería ante la petición por lo cual siguió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. —Ni si quiera porque lo intento…

Dicho esto siguió corriendo. Matt era rápido pero sabía que pronto llegaría a su límite y terminaría cargándolo o tal vez por conservar la dignidad de su amigo le ayudaría a recobrar su vitalidad, ya habían pasado por cosas así un par de veces.

Solo esperaba que Luz no se enojase por llevar al chico junto a el… ya de por si era bastante malo estar llegando tan tarde cuando debían ir a revisar el traje de gala que llevarían para las bodas de oro de sus abuelos.

:_:

— ¡Hey par de tortolos dejad de tomarse así de las manos!— La chillona voz de a rubia se introdujo hasta la profundidad de los oídos del par de jóvenes que no parecían tener la mínima intención de soltarse, como si de ese agarre dependiera su vida.

Less observo confundida a ambos "tortolos" no es que fueran novios o algo así, aunque pensando bien… ¿Quién no quería estar saliendo con el tío bien hecho de Calleb Stonewall? Es que estaba para comérselo, y Alessandra Love no era alguien que se libraba de las fantasías con el castaño. Si estaba bueno era algo que cada uno juzgaba… Tenía el pelo castaño, largo casi llegando a sobrepasar los hombros mientras muchos mechones rebeldes parecían escapar del peinado que el castaño deseaba mantener. El pelo más que castaño tenía un color netamente marrón y semiondeado, un pelo que pegaba bastante bien con su estilo. Tenia un físico de lo mejor, aunque claro, después de que te intectan el huevo tu cuerpo sedbe amoldara a las necesidades del nuevo mando lo que hacia tener un físico perfecto a todos los infectado, pero… ¡Stonewall lo tenie siempre asi! Fuese humaon o no, además su altura le favorecia demasiado, o es que ea demasiado alto o era que ella era demsiado baja para una estatura de estándar promedio.

Por su parte Celia tampoco estaba mal com novia de este, la verdad era que ni novia era, tan solo tenían ese lazo en común por sus dones, solo eso y ya p or lo cual debían estar andando junto era un poco baja para se alguien de estatura considerable, estaba en un claro modelo… Manteni el pelo corto pero también lsd hebrasa azulinas de pelo se habían adornado con suaves ondas. Era delgada y sencilla, las mejores palabras para describirla. Pero sus ojos grises metálicos parecían deambular lejos de este mundo.

—Estoy escuchando el llanto de mi pequeño, así que no jodas Alessandra—Gruño el de mirada jade ante la risa socarrona de la rubia.

Alessandra carcajeo para luego seguir observándolos picantemente, adoraba cabrear al "puto amo" –apodo que le había puesto de cariño- que no era nada más ni nada menos que Calleb. El chico más querido de toda la tierra infectada –puro sarcasmo- pero eso si, era el mejor si se trataba de fingir ser un humano común y corriente, razón por la cual era el único que estaba por allí vagando en tierra normal. Claro que esta vez necesitaba llevarse a una joven con el…

—Pues deja a tus críos en paz, que aún no llegan —Observo esta vez a la de pelo azul que colgaba de la mano del de mirada Jade. Más que otra cosa parecía preocupada como si la visión fuera demasiado mala para el castaño… Alessandra comenzó a preocuparse, ambos continuaban sin hacer sonido alguno— Celia, Calleb ¿Está todo bien? —pegunto la rubia esta vez.

Calleb siguió sumido en la visión de su amiga, le molestaba lo que veía y no podía creer que había otra posibilidad. Que un pequeño cambio podía afectarla de tal manera… ¡Joder! Ahora si lo había arruinado todo. Para eso mejor no dejarse ver con tan impactante mujer, tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir a ver a la segunda. Gruño fuertemente y acto seguido soltó la mano de la vidente provocando que esta quedara en un estado de shock

— ¡Hey! Buen amigo… termina bien la conexión por lo menos— indico Alessandra antes de volver a traer a la realidad a Celia, era fácil pero al parecer la lastimaba.

Calleb observo a las mujeres, la rubia indefensa era Alessandra, de penetrantes ojos sangre ahora demasiado molestos para dejarlos de ida.

—Solo no quiero mas líos, necesito terminarlo pronto… — dijo el severamente. Fijo como Celia volvía a la realidad. —Lo siento Celia, prometo no hacer eso de nuevo… Es bastante malo ¿Lo captas verdad?

—Claro que lo capto pero no es para que me andes debilitando mentalmente Calleb—Respondió ella con cierta molestia.

—Venga vamos a…—de pronto sintió el palpitar en su mano. Observo atónito la gema de su mano derecha, la preciosa gema jade de la cual dependía su vida, palpitaba y brillaba y de pronto… el grupo de garras huesudas sobresalió de las manos del pelimarron. Esto estaba mal…

Observo a la rubia, Less quien parecía haber sacado un cuarteto de tentáculos de la espalda… estaba casi tan atónita como el. Celia parecía confundida, la unión se había roto antes de la próxima visión.

—Calleb…—susurro Alessandra

—Hay peligro, ellos están cerca—Respondió Calleb. Extrajo el sonido de los pensamientos cercanos encontrándose con los pensamientos del aliado a quien había estado esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglas y Aclaraciones:<strong>

_**/* FCI: **_Significa Fuerza Contra Infectados, en el fic es la base de las organizaciones contra la lucha de los infectados.

**/* Slenderman: **Personaje ficticio creado para los Creepypastas. Bastante conocido por los juegos y las lecturas que se dan del personaje

_**/*Crepusulo: **_Reconocida saga de Bestsellers creada por Stephenie Meyer (Sol de Medianoche, Baile en el Infierno, Crepúsculo, Luna nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer y un libro aun no confirmado) y como adaptación de los mismos las películas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Estuvo Bien? ¿Demasiado tosco? ¿Demasiado Cursi? ¿Definitivamente perdí el toque como escritora?¿Debería dejar este mundo antes de causar un desastre? <strong>

**Hice la última muy corta por estética y por qué no quiero perder el suspenso**

**Entonces espero ver sus opiniones en los reviews. Bueno, no sé si lo logre, pero trate de hacer un balance entre los personajes Cannon de la serie y mis Oc's, espero haberlo logrado… **

**No pienso dejar ninguna esperando solo su opinión y… ¡Que se animen a participar! **

**Bien, si leyeron lo que son las Aclaraciones (Del inicio) se habrán dado cuenta de que aceptare un máximo de 8 fichas… **

**Vale, entonces dejo las fichas modelo y tendrán un plazo de una semana para entregarlas, dudas y preguntas las respondo por PM**

***:*:*:*:*::*:*::**

**FICHA HUMANOS**

**Nombre y Apellidos: (europeos por favor)**

**Edad: (17-18-19 –Las chicas entran entre los 17 y 18 y los chicos a los 19)**

**Apariencia: (Los detalles aumentan una cantidad de puntos a la hora de elección)**

**Personalidad: (También, si el detalle es llamativo se aumentaran los puntos)**

**Especie: (Los humanos se dividen en: Normales –Viven su vida, tranquilamente y de alguna manera se ven involucrados con los infectados y los Soldados-Un claro ejemplo es el Batallón de Byron**

**Armas: (DE acuerdo a la historia verán que todos necesitan armas, así que solo pongan el nombre de su arma)**

**Historia: (Bien, este apartado es muy delicado. Como se habrán dado cuenta el mundo se divide en dos: La parte humana en donde conviven los humanos y la parte infectada, en donde conviven los infectados. Todos, absolutamente todos los humanos saben de la existencia de los infectados, por lo cual muchos quedaron marcados de por vida ya se por traumas y eso (Por ejemplo Gale que odia a los infectados por que le afectaron cuando era un crio) ahora, si la familia de su OC no se ve afectada por los infectados simplemente narren una vida normal. Si son soldados expliquen la razón por la cual se metieron en la FCI)**

**Familia: (La familia suele ser importante, aquí pongan un breve resumen de los rasgos y personalidades de los familiares más influyentes en a vida de su OC)**

**Pareja: (Menos Xavier Foster/Hiroto Kiyama, Paolo Bianchi/Fidio Aldena y Reina Yagami/Isabelle Trick)**

**Extra: (Lo que se les antoje poner)**

**FICHA INFECTADOS**

**Nombre y Apellidos: (Europeos por favor)**

**Edad: (17-18-19 )**

**Apariencia: (Los detalles aumentan una cantidad de puntos a la hora de elección)**

**Personalidad: (También, si el detalle es llamativo se aumentaran los puntos)**

**Especie: (Hay dos tipos de infectados, el infectado físico: que aumenta las capacidades físicas; y el infectado mental que es capaz de amentar poderes mentales al humano: (queda prohibido usar los tentáculos en el físico XD y el don de la ilusión)**

**Historia: (Bien, absolutamente todos los infectados anteriormente fueron humanos. Deben explicar su vida antes de ser infectados, y como les incrustaron huevecillos (así es como se contagia) para volverse uno de ellos (Recuerden que solo otro infectado puede inyectar huevos) y como es ahora)**

**Dados: (Solo digan si su OC infecta a los humanos o los mata directamente)**

**Familia: (La familia suele ser importante, aquí pongan un breve resumen de los rasgos y personalidades de los familiares más influyentes en la vida de su OC, si alguno de sus familiares es un infectado y si algunos son humanos)**

**Pareja: (Menos Xavier Foster/Hiroto Kiyama, Paolo Bianchi/Fidio Aldena e Isabelle Trick/Reina Yagami)**

**Extras: (Lo que deseen poner)**

**^^U Se que parece deseado largo pero no lo es… ¡En serio! Lo que ocupa espacio son las aclaraciones que se dan de los apartados. **

**Bueno un pequeño y minúsculo detalle más :3 En "honor" a mi regreso (Si claro XD) he decidido explicar unos detalles. **

**Vale, para inspirarme a escribir me he leído muchas cosas, desde enormes libros hasta pequeños y minúsculos fics (Tanto de aquí como de otras página) y hare una intercalación de protagonismo en el fic, más claro, los protagonistas sean más o menos así: Cannon, Oc, Cannon, Oc, etc. Sin dar demasiado protagonismo ni a los Cannon ni a los OC. Ahora otro detalle ¿No solo mis Oc's resaltaran verdad? Sería muy egoísta, aquí viene la parte interesante para vosotros:**

"**FICHAS DOTADAS" A que se refiere… tendré un tipo e selección (con ayuda claro) para ver que Oc tendrá un a "ficha dotada" ¿Qué son las fichas dotadas? Las fichas que tengan más… Historia, mas… cosas que rellenar (Mas trabajoXD) pero casi sin límites, casi. En palabras rápidas: Ocs que tengan un nivel alto y que se vean demasiado limitados a la hora de hace la ficha.**

**Sin más que decir (Por qué en serio perdi el toque…) Dejo que se lo piensen para ver si desean participar. ¿Qué mas? Sip, estén atentos ya que tengo unos cuantos fics por aquí que me están picando bastante ya que desean súbitamente ser subidos… asi que no se preocupen. **

**Y hasta aquí llego yo… **

**Suerte con todo. **

**ImaginAbyss**


	2. CI:Cambio Superficial

**¡Hola Mundo!**

**¿Cómo les va gente que vio el fic y no huyo por ver que se acerca el fin del mundo porque sí, estoy actualizando?-se escuchan coros de ángeles con voz celestial**

**Bueno, fuera de dramas, acabe la continuación y trate de usar el estilo propio del anterior capitulo además que a pedido de cierta amiga mia que dice que la estaba matando a pesar de que le había dado adelantos (-3- Si Akuno Chessire, ya vez como no termine matándote?) me dijo que lo suba hoy y prometí hacerlo, pues bien. **

**Antes, sé que entraron para leer la conty pero tengo cosas que aclarar. Bien, para no perder la noción de mis historias y el hilo en las mismas tengo algo que voy a hacerlo público para que sean mis testigos y esa es:**

**ANTES DE PUBLICAR UN NUEVO FIC, VOY A HACER UNA CONTINUACION. **

**Así no pierdo el hilo ni emoción en las historias ¿Ok? Y si por alguna razón decido incumplir lo de allí arriba, tendré que dar un aviso de "pausa" en el fic que voy a dejar durante un tiempo. **

**¿A qué se debe esto? Bien, lo que pasa es que tengo bastantes proyectos que me están picando mucho por subirlos. Otra cosa, es que estoy probando nuevos estilos tanto de narración como de estructura del fic, como verán este fic "¿Limites?" Es el claro ejemplo de una narración sencilla, descriptiva y casual… en cambio mi próximo Fic tendrá una narración y estructura COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE a este. ¿Comprendido? ¿Quieren saber cómo es? Pues estén atentos porque subiré pronto una de las historias **

**¿Por qué no lo subí antes? Porque estoy cumpliendo antes con lo establecido alli arriba: NO SUBIR UN NUEVO FIC SIN HABER SUIDO UNA CONTINUACION**

**Pues bien, ya leyeron mis babosadas así que vamos a lo que es el fic ^^ Advierto, No todos los OC aparecen en este capítulo.**

**Bien amigos míos**

**Datos Curiosos:**

-Los infectados no son caníbales, excepto uno que otro

-LA tierra de infectados, es casi la misma que la de humanos, con la única diferencia de que la gente es diferente

-La mención de "Súper dotados" corresponden a las fichas dotadas

-La compañía **Crystally **es de mi creación, cualquier parentesco con alguna asociación de la vida real es mera coincidencia

-La Sección "Omake" viene siendo parte del fic por lo cual sus OC's también aparecerán en este apartado, y asi será en todos los fics que voy a tener

**Aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes participantes, tanto personajes del anime como Oc's serán llamados por sus nombres en la versión Europea

-Las edades constan desde los 18 a los 21

- Narración en tercera persona.

-Cada capítulo se dividirá con un máximo de 5 partes, por mantener la estética de la historia. En esta oportunidad presento el capítulo uno con una división de 5 escenas + un Omake

-En el fic NINGUN personaje Cannon es fallecido.

-El fic tiene cierta similitud con el anime _**Tokio Ghoul **_sin embargo su idea base no es la misma, si no personal

**Sobre…**

Los **/* **indican palabras que hacen referencias a obras, música, o cosas relacionadas con la vida real. El significado de las palabras marcadas por **/* **serán aclarados en la sección _**Lo que es…**_ de la parte final

Las palabras que estan marcadas con negrilla, serán explicadas en la sección _**Curiosidades **de la parte final_

**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a _Level-5_ al igual que la mayoría de los OC

Los únicos que son totalmente mios Son Lucelly D'angelo y Matthew Van Straaten.

Capí**tulo I**

**Cambio Superficial**

* * *

><p>"<em>El calor, ardiente y apasionante, fuerte cual león de la selva y fácil de propagarse cual electricidad en un rio. Todo estaba en base a ello, todo nacía de ello y moría en ello, se convertía en ello… por el podías tener todo y perderlo también, todo en menos de dos minutos. <em>

_Alguna vez había sido una flameante señorita, que irónico. Lo tenía todo, lo que quiso, lo que deseo, lo que pidió y lo que jamás pensó tener así como la perdida de algo tan vacío que en ese entonces era lo verdaderamente importante, sus pensamientos nunca fueron al punto de imaginar que la verdadera importancia no estaba en pisotear a los que tenían menos poder que ti, ni los vestidos y menos aún el maldito dinero… _

_El tatuaje que se mostraba claramente en el rostro de lado a lado, era el vivo ejemplo de la lección que había vivido. Aquella llama de fuego también representaba el esplendor de su Don, aquel del que en realidad estaba un poco feliz._

_Mientras sentía el calor del fuego recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo, queriendo mostrar al mundo su forma perfecta, el pensamiento de la portadora no tenía cuidado en algunos asuntos. Los asuntos que concernían a la chica no eran lo que se podía esperar de "una señorita"_

_Era tal vez por eso que su sonrisa vacía parecían deleitarse con el calor de su propia creación, las flamas ardientes que de vez en cuando recorrían sus brazos, sus piernas y sus manos; parecían chamuscar completamente la piel, no obstante después de haber siendo prendidas las extremidades ,no se veían rasgos de alguna quemada… _

_Cualquiera que viera la exótica belleza de la mujer, podía observar la rebeldía y el pasado de la misma pues bien sus mismos rasgos y gustos revelaban estos aspectos. Otros la veían como un fenómeno, a pesar de que los dones de infectados podían ser hasta imposibles el de _**Arcade ** _era extraño siendo de las pocas que tenía el completo dominio de uno de los cuatro elementos básicos del ambiente. Era _**Fuego **_en totalidad, ella era el fuego y el fuego se consumía en ella… era suyo, uno y otro podía sentirlo dentro de sí._

_Pues bien, el pensamiento de la fémina tenia como base las llamas, también podía albergar otro grupo de cosas en su amplia mente. O es lo que pienso, por que comprender su gran intelecto podría ser un poco confuso según tu punto de vista…_

_**Arcade, **__El apellido que nadie olvidaría."_

* * *

><p>El impulsivo deseo de estrangular la delicada parte del cuello de Axel parecía querer ganar por mucho el cariño tan fraterno que le tenía al rubio. Sus manos más que control, estaban dominadas por ese deseo mundano, el deseo de estrechar el cuello del chico y demostrarle el cariño que había cultivado, cariño que claramente había sido corrompido por el capricho infantil del de felinos ojos. Ordeno sus ideas intentando revolver ese pensamiento inferior hacia un vacío desconocido, pero como buen pensamiento tenia podía abarcar más de mil ideas en su amplio conocimiento.<p>

Mathew siguió su mirada de arriba abajo a su querida amiga. Es que Luz era alguien a quien no podías juzgar el físico. En primera instancia era de estatura media y el rostro era llamativo, era aceptable dar el hecho que mientras más tiempo pasaba con el par de primos más similitud veía en ellos a pesar de ser realmente contrarios. Su piel obtenía un extremado color pálido, no era irregular si no totalitario, el mentón y la frente orgullosos conjugaban con el par de deseados labios delgados sobre estos mismos una respingona naricilla. Y sus ojos, eran diferentes, el color de estos: Violeta, no era algo exótico pero tampoco algo que se veía todos los días, este parecía una paleta que mezclaba todos los violeta existentes. Aunque sus ojos fueran algo risueños, las pestañas largas le sentaban bastante bien. Y como contrastando con su palidezca piel, estaban sus largos cabellos oscuros. Negros no eran, sino más bien de un extraño ceniza, muy similar al pelaje de un gato azul largas y formadas ondas gruesas que caen hasta la altura de media espalda pero un detalle extraño es que a pesar de su aun corta edad poseía un grupo considerable de cabellos blancos que resaltan en el mar oscuro. La única mujer del grupo opto por evitar los malos comentarios y escusas baratas de sus acompañantes

La sonrisa autosuficiente del muchacho de albinos cabellos solo aumentaba en cantidades considerables su ira rencorosa, y más alimentada estaba por el hecho de que Axel no parecía querer dar ningún tipo de explicación valida a la pregunta de su querida peli ceniza. ¿Quién traería al felino a una tierra de perros salvajes? En realidad sabía que esto era una jugada en su contra, Lucelly no era tonta ni de lejos así que podía adivinar que algo había tenido que cabrear –O emocionar– a Matthew para que tomara la decisión de seguir a Axel y provocar este encuentro tan inesperado. Y si, estaba completamente molesta, clavando las limadas uñas en la parte de los brazos; para la suerte de Luz nadie se había percatado de que estas estaban siendo perfectamente enterradas en la pálida piel. No era la mejor forma de enfrentar el problema planteado por ese trio pero era lo que solía calmarle, cuando no la descubrían claro estaba y al parecer el atento de su primo estaba más empeñado en no quitar la estúpida sonrisa del perdón de su rostro. De no ser porque ese rostro le salvaba de futuros enfrentamientos con pretendientes poco deseados lo habría destrozado con una buena bofetada limpia, vale, eso no era cierto, la fuerza de la morena era completamente nula por lo cual las cosas a puño limpio no eran exactamente su estilo.

Tomo el móvil del bolso y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás las estúpidas y sensuales risas de sus compañeros, le cabreaba demasiado verlos así y sobre todo a ese estúpido de Matthew… El por qué aun no tenía pensado confesarlo, ella lo consideraba un crimen, era una cosa tan estúpida como la vez en la que trato de golpear a su primo y quedo con los nudillos adoloridos durante un par de semanas. Si, aún tenía esa idea propuesta en su mente, golpear a Axel… Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que juraría que no escucharía ni siquiera el trino celestial de los pájaros, ignorando todo sonido del mundo fuera de sus cabales, y eso estaba haciendo… lo que hacía cuando estaba realmente molesta con alguien querido, ignorarlo todo y no decir nada, por lo cual también muchas veces había perdido la noción del tiempo y había quedado en el hospital unos cuantos días –ya sea por Desnutrición, deshidratación, accidentes no deseados- cosas del pasado, pero a pesar de querer invocar algún otro pensamiento a su ya inestable mente no podía dejar de lado el tema del golpe en el bonito perfil de su primo…

— ¡Scarlet!—Bramo sonoramente la voz masculina de uno de ellos, claramente del familiar suyo por la gruesa voz tan distante al tono de Matt. Su semblante quedo más gélido del común establecido y su rostro no podía empalidecer más, el llamado por su segundo nombre era especial, no podía decirlo cualquiera… pero momentáneamente solo un eco resonaba en las paredes de su cabeza: Lo había dicho en público. Pero como lo anormal que era la morena, solo tenía otro pensamiento abarcando el espacio sóbrate en su mente, lo había dicho frente a Matthew. Suspiro, Axel le puso una mano encima del hombro, el sabia completamente que eso llegaría a calmarla -o cabrearla- para su propio bien, estaba demasiado distante y sobre exagerando los hechos, ni siquiera le había dado una explicación concreta de lo acontecido momentos atrás y ya le estaba echando la culpa encima.

Ella bramo al instante y sus fulgurantes gemas violetas resaltaron de ira y humor negro para sorpresa del de ojos chocolatados. Quedo insatisfecho con la reacción de su prima y quedo sumido en los ojos violetas de la misma, solo esperaba que el idiota de su amigo no lo echase todo a perder como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones por celos muy mal visots…

—Dime porque trajiste a ese… Gato del demonio— hablo ella dirigiendo su vista directo a los preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos gatunos de Matt. El albino, sonriendo de lado le brindo un guiño que no provoco reacción alguna en la morena; Matthew sabía todo sobre Luz y eso de que las cosas sensuales no la provocaban en lo más mínimo, era parte de sus conocimientos también aunque como decía el de ojos gatunos: Mejor intentarlo.

— ¿…Nuevo apodo?— Pregunto el eludido. Es que en el transcurso de tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de ese par de primos, había llegado a tener los peores apodos jamás escuchados, y lo peor no solo era ella quien se los restregaba en cara, sino también su amigo, aquel que se hacía llamar su hermano se sumaba a la causa

Desde Minino consentido, Gatito indeseado, gato malparido, felino idiota, MiniMatt que según la morena era una hermosa conjugación de Minino y Matt; y una cantidad variable de nombres absurdos. Y ahora ¿Gato del demonio?¿Que tenía esta chica en contra de los gatos y el demonio? Esta niña era extraña en su totalidad…

—No lo había considerado, pero gracias por la sugerencia— opino ella con el semblante frio. A Matt le salía la gota gorda, bendito sea el día en que su bocaza no le diera una idea a esa chica, aunque ¿A quién engañaba? A esa chica le llegaban ideas con cualquier cosa, hasta con ver una miserable roca sin movimiento alguno podía imaginar la destrucción de la humanidad… Menuda imaginación tenía esa niña. Una lastima muchas veces, en especial cuando estaba molesta, su mente era el arma mortal de superación y por perfección.

—Pues… el "gato del demonio" me siguió, deja de culparme por algo que no hice—Dijo el sonriendo, Matt lo fulminaba con aquella mirada asesina que hacia siempre que le nombraba por alguno de los apodos de Luz.

—Gato idiota—ronroneo ella para sí misma. Suspiro antes de pensar en un plan para deshacerse de Matt, su suspiro parecía querer volver a sus labios ya que ese chico podía ser más pegajoso que goma de mascar, así que dejar aquel sueño y deseo de deshacerse completamente de su querido pretendiente, aunque también era consciente de que su vida sin Matt podría ser un poco aburrida

—Seré un gato idiota, pero no una niña consentida señorita D'angelo—La respuesta del joven no pareció importarle a Luz quien seguía jugueteando con el móvil. —Fui vilmente reemplazado… por el teléfono—suspiro para sí mismo

—Cállate— Dijo ella por última vez. —Me pones los nervios de punta con aquellos chillidos Matthew— hablo para seguir manteniendo la vista fija en la pantalla como si aquella obtuviera toda la calma que necesitaba con el ajetreo que tenia de por medio entre su pensamiento y sus acciones. Axel se mantenía en el círculo de la nada observando cada detalle de aquella discusión sin brindar una sola palabra o expresión, prefería no interferir en los problemillas de "pareja" que tenía ese par, además corría el riesgo de aparecer con moretones si se atrevía a hacer algo en contra de ellos, o hasta para calmarlos.

Matthew solo quedo en una conclusión: no cabrearla más de lo que estaba. En el mejor de los casos le seguiría ignorando, aclarar: En el mejor de los casos. Esta niña consentida era un catástrofe cuando lo quería y estaba seguro de que no brindaría oposición alguna si se trataba de su bienestar, incluso podía apostar su vida a manos de cualquier cosa que de ser por ella lo habría tirado por el primer edificio de 26 pisos que veía, para así sufrir una penosa muerte a manos de la chica que le gustaba, no era la muerte que se había imaginado aparte de que parecía un poco cursi si lo decían de esa manera, pero esa era una de sus visiones para el final de su vida, hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie peor que Lucelly, excepto tal vez a…

Meneo la cabeza liberándose de los fantasmas del pasado que seguían atormentándole, recordándole siempre a una persona de un carácter más implacable que el de la niña consentida, la otra chiquilla que había tenido el gusto de conocer hace tanto tiempo… antes de uno de los ataques más grandes de los infectados. Era mejor dejar al pasado, en el pasado por que recordarlo no le servía de nada, al contrario parecía lastimar su más íntimo recuerdo, algo que aún no había sido devastado por nadie.

— ¡Matt calla el teléfono!— el gritillo de Luz le saco de sus vastos pensamientos, sintiendo el vibrar de su teléfono celular en sus pantaletas, el sonido no era algo que llamaba demasiado la atención pero al parecer cierta chica estaba con el gusto de fastidiarle –casi como siempre– y estaba saliéndose con la suya. Tomo el teléfono observando detenidamente el nombre del que le estaba brindando la llamada, quedo en shock un momento al ver que el receptor mostraba el contacto "Instituto" No es que sea mala señal o que realmente sea malo en la materias, de hecho era su primer año en ese instituto en el cual los formaban con información para vivir una vida "pacifica" sin la preocupación de los infectados, te enseñaban como combatirlos, como enfrentarlos o a saber lo necesario sobre ellos. Un instituto que según él no tenía mucho de que alardear, pero bueno, era obligatorio el entrar allí… un detalle, era que a absolutamente todos los jóvenes y señoritas se les hacían pruebas de resistencia analizando sus habilidades tanto físicas como psicológicas para ver si podían ser admitidos en la FCI algunos que tenían un buen físico o tenían un rango de inteligencia más alto eran directamente admitidos en la FCI para combatir contra ellos, algunos eran obligados por su alto potencial mientras que a otros se les daba la elección. Y si le estaban llamando del Instituto era por algo. Contesto:

—Ah… Matthew al habla—Axel y Luz decidieron no dejar a atrás a su acompañante, el rostro de Matthew obtenía diferentes expresiones imposibles de ser dichas por simples palabras, expresiones fuera de lo común y poco vistas a diario, también algunos colorcillos se le subieron a sus facciones pero no de una manera intensa. El receptor de la llamada parecía darle órdenes estrictas sobre algún encuentro o alguna noticia imposible de creer— Si, comprendo… yo voy mañana—dijo antes de seguir escuchando— Esta bien, será en este momento entonces. Gracias por todo— Termino colgando el teléfono

— ¿Algo malo?—Pregunto curioso el de cabellos rubios.

—Nada demasiado especial, los del instituto llamaron para darme aviso de que mi informe está marcado como pendiente, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos detalles…—confirmo el con una sonrisilla de lado— ¿Uh? Creo que ustedes se dirigían hacia allá, ahora sí puedo ir y con una razón especifica— dejo en claro observando de reojo a la morena que almacenaba cada palabra en su mente.

—La duda estimado amigo, es ¿Por qué tu expediente está marcado?— pregunto curioso Axel

—Apuesto mi diario a que Dante lo quiere en su equipo— comento la mujer con el teléfono en manos, su hermano era uno de los tres generales de rango mayor. En palabras sencillas también era uno e los que calificaba a los alumnos para ver si estaban aptos para ingresar a las fuerzas, Dante era estricto y caprichoso; una mala combinación, si el moreno quería a alguien en sus filas lo obtendría como sea.

Ambos chicos rieron nerviosos hacia Luz.

—Tú no tienes un diario Lucelly—estableció con toda la seguridad su familiar—Ni de coña llenas una cursilería así

—Ok, eres más anormal de lo que creía, es oficial— comento el segundo dirigiendo su mirada fija hacia la morena con los manos en los bolsillos obteniendo un porte juvenil que le quedaba bastante bien— ¿Ni si quiera uno en el transcurso de toda tu vida..,.? ¡Tienes 18! Es simplemente imposible—

—No lo tuve, no lo tengo y no pienso tenerlo— quedo ella en palabras cantarinas. Si bien su infancia no fue una de las mejores tampoco una de las peores. Creía que escribir cosas en un diario era como plasmar tus debilidades en un papel corriente, hacerlas vulnerables y que cualquiera tenga acceso a ellas, le parecía de chicas débiles. —Así que calla, tomemos algún transporte, el instituto aun anda lejos y no quiero caminar — junto a un suspiro detuvo su paso junto a ambo chicos.

— ¿Quiere un taxi la señorita?—Se burló Matthew llegándose a ganar el enfado de Luz retrocediendo un par de pasos, seguidamente sintió impactar con alguien de manera torpe. Cosa extraña ya que lo único que tenía detrás eran los grandes abetos decorativos de la plaza. Giro sobrellevando las manos y los brazos en sentido del cielo dejando a la vista a una jovencita. La altura de la misma era baja, por lo menos junto a Matt que tenía unos buenos metros, lo único que pudo diferenciar de la misma era su perfecta melena completamente adornada con negras hebras ondeadas terminando en pequeños rizos. Un extraño aroma a fresas y… rosas invadió sus fosas nasales, juraría que esa chica no estaba allí hace un segundo— Ah… Perdone mi torpeza señorita, espero pueda reparar mi error— Recompenso haciendo una leve reverencia acompañada con una clara sonrisa amistosa.

La desconocida quedo allí, estática para sorpresa del trio. Axel cruzo los brazos, tal vez estaba perdida; por su parte Luz solo la observo curiosa, no todas las jovencita que escuchaban el toque atento de Matt el chico salido de las novelas victorianas más románticas lo ignoraban. Tal vez esa extraña desconocida podría ser su amiga, rio ante su comentario mientras un "_Jamás"_ corría por sus pensamientos

—Oye, es tarde...— Sentencio Axel continuando con el sendero de la plaza, seguido de su pariente sin esperar que Matthew los siga.

El citado negó con la cabeza, antes de volver su vista a ver con quien había impactado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de observar el rostro, se trataba de una señorita bastante atractiva mucho para ser real, una naricilla levemente respingada un sonrojo natural adornaban sus redondas mejillas, paso directamente a su par de labios llenos y sumamente rojos; deseables indudablemente, pero lo más curioso de todo aquel grupo de facciones reunidas en un solo lugar, eran el par de exóticos ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Habría esperado cualquier color en ellos, menos la extraña combinación que tenía en frente. Claramente poseían un color plateado, lo que de por sí ya era diferente, pero no… estos mezclaban una extraña tonalidad azul-grisáceo en su interior, únicos.

Él estaba más que familiarizado con ojos extraños, el mejor ejemplo eran los que el poseía, y era la misma razón por la cual conocía a dicha extraña. Los antiguos recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a golpearlo una y otra vez, hasta llegar a un punto clave… una fiesta, un encuentro, un solo día para poder recordarlo.

—No puede ser… tu no deberías estar aquí—

La morena quedo algo impactada, dio la vuelta antes de seguir su propio camino dejando a Matt completamente confundido con el acto

— ¡Hey! Gato del demonio, ¿Te quedaras allí?—

Y otro recuerdo había llegado, aclarando gran parte de su duda. Pero cuando giro a ver a la desconocida, ella había desaparecido…

* * *

><p>— ¿Dónde están R'illiane y Aldena?— El tono de voz varonil era severo, estricto todo sinónimo de rudeza. Tal vez incluso una pisca de molestia bien disimulada por la inexpresión de rostro que se podía notar en Percival Travis. El hombre ya tenía una edad bastante considerable para poder considerarse un joven además que también como uno de los Guias mayores de la FCI era considerado un veterano de alto nivel, así como también aquel que tenía experiencias invaluables con los infectados. Alguien que tenía la mente con oro en el interior para muchos científicos.<p>

—Ambos están ocupados señor, el general Kennedy pide un permiso especial de su parte— Confirmo uno de los soldados presente en el lugar. Percy le miro insatisfecho, como si el deber no hubiera sido cumplido completamente. Había mandado a llamar a todos por una razón específica, no para felicitarles o para darles palabras de autoayuda al contrario esto era importante y que ese par no se encuentre significaba de por si un gran descuido e impuntualidad, ya le daría un escarmiento a Kennedy cuando lo viera; bueno vería al trio de generales en unos momentos así que no se haría esperar demasiado el momento ansiado; lo primero que hacer para anotar mentalmente: Tirar unas cabronadas a Kennedy por hacer perder a dos soldados exorbitantes en su reunión.

—Bien, tomando en cuenta que no harán presencia por su general favorito, vamos a tomar las riendas de esta conversación— Quedo en un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos aumentando la tensión del grupo presente en el lugar.

Habían sido estrictamente llamados por Percy quien era en si el encargado de brindar nuevas misiones u operaciones, lo extraño era que estas eran dadas a los generales y después los generales las repartían de acuerdo al rango y poder de los escuadrones, brindaban las operaciones en un tiempo límite establecido y las armas establecidas, pero ahora era diferente; el mismo veterano les había citado a una cita, solo a los soldados y no todos, si no a uno que otro según se rumoreaba los más fuertes. Claro que esto era jerarquizado por los mismos reclutas, cuando un soldado tenía fama de "prestigioso" era porque poseía habilidades capaces de superar a muchos de ellos siendo así inteligencia, psicología o fuerza. Entonces allí estaban todos reunidos, algunos que solo los puntos les subía demasiado por experiencia, como por ejemplo Harui R'illiane, aunque no estaba presente, esa chica era una de las más antiguas, habiendo entrado en a FCI desde que era una nena eso no le quitaba el poder increíble que tenía.

En total eran 10 soldados, más los últimos dos faltantes en total Percy había hecho llamar a 12 personas, dos escuadrones enteros si lo veías desde un punto de vista "enclaustrado" en las instalaciones de la FCI. Los 12 soldados, variaciones entre hombres y mujeres que misteriosamente algo en común: eran considerados los mejores en toda la fuerza.

Eran exactamente los mejores 12 cadetes, momentáneamente se podría decir que los más resaltantes eran los del escuadrón Alfa, el escuadrón de mayor reconocimiento por excelencia en toda la fuerza. Y… el más resaltante Byron Love, aquel rubio que era capaz de conllevar las más difíciles misiones y a la perfección, el más resaltante. El comandante del mismo Alfa.

El segundo resaltante era claramente el comandante del escuadrón Omega. Xavier Foster no era solo resaltante por su gran talento, sino también por las variadas experiencias que tenía con los infectados, se podría decir que podía ser incluso un veterano habiendo estando en situaciones realmente atemorizantes, frente a los infectados y su odio especial por ellos era diferente al de los demás, era inhumano, inexistente tal vez para los limites humanos. Pero su razón era totalmente entendible, juzgarlo era malo.

Ambos capitanes eran los más reconocidos, entre los hombres claramente, mientras que el rango de las mujeres constaba de una estructura completamente diferente, poniendo en la cima a la capitana del equipo Betta, Hauri R'illiane. A pesar de parecer una militar fría y sin sentido en cuanto a la personalidad que conocen, había llevado a cabo unas misiones increíbles con facilidad, cabía mencionar que incluso algunos hombres le tenían cierta envidia por su increíble astucia, R'illiane era demasiado preciada para la fuerza lástima que no se encontrase presente.

—Veterano, ¿Es tan importante el encuentro para tomar a doce reclutas en pleno descanso?—Ok, aquellas eran palabras que no eran exactamente precisas ese momento. Todas las miradas del salón se dirigieron hacia el poseedor de la lengua tan impredecible ¿Quién más podía ser? Blake Raven era tan conocido por esa "habilidad" suya.

Al conocido chico dorado se encontraba tan indispuesto en el lugar, era un tato común en el o tal vez no… De hecho nada era predecible en el rubio. Pues bien su personalidad era un tanto variable, de acuerdo a quien lo conocía, por lo cual predecir algo de él no era cosa sencilla.

El joven de casi dos metros de altura, con un entrenamiento bien mostrado por el cuerpo de atleta que poseía enfrentaba con miradas al veterano, no era una de sus mejores ideas pero debían admitirlo, esa seriedad y tanto misterio mataba los nervios en menos de unos cuantos segundos, la molestia los estaba consumiendo.

Sus ojos dorado-ámbar podían considerarse una completa arma en otras oportunidades, pero este no era un buen momento para considerarlas de tal manera. A menos que quieras ser quitado de rango tan alto como él lo tenía. Blake era parte del escuadrón Omega, por lo cual el único "conocido" que tenía momentáneamente era Xavier Foster comandante del mismo. A los otros podía reconocerlos de alguno que otro entrenamiento y miradas lascivas sin importancia.

—Es una razón impórtate, es lo único que debe saber momentáneamente soldado Raven—Percy no era alguien interesado en las habladurías de un chico que tenía menos experiencia, tenía unas habilidades increíbles sí, pero no era razón suficiente para ponerle menuda cara.

El rubio soltó un suspiro molesto, y dejo su expresión de malos amigos para otro momento. Estaba seguro de que algo bueno habría de suceder aquí, los ataques de los infectados habían cesado notoriamente en estos días al punto de que los humanos no tenían mucho de que preocuparse por estos. Pues bien solían realizar ataques en grupos d infectados para llevarse algunas vidas, pero ya llevaban casi dos meses sin haber dado señales de querer combatir, lo cual traía a la fuerza un poco aburrida. Alguna que otra misión pasajera para traer más conejillos de indias a los laboratorios, pero ya no las alarmas que afirmaban ataques con infectados que valían la pena para combatir para muchos incluso parecía cosa del pasado.

Según los infiltrados que pasaban a la otra tierra, los infectados estaban pacíficos, vivían su vida como si no les hiciera falta nada, pero… había algo extraño en ellos se podría decir que aún era extraño de ver al grupo de colegiales en tierra infectada, una idea morbosa según el criterio de algunos presentes. ¿Hasta estudiaban? Era increíble, pero de la manera literal: que no se podía creer. Esas "cosas" estudiando ¿Para qué? ¿Un futuro? ¿Un mañana? Eso era de locos.

Pero había cosas más morbosas aun, como la existencia de bebes infectados, esas cosas tiernas y babosas que se llamaban bebes también existían con gemas, pero sus gemas eran un tanto especiales ¿Por qué? En esa tierra nacían con gemas, habían hombres y mujeres que se enamoraban y terminaban con un crio de la misma raza, eso era inaceptable, pero al final de cuentas una realidad en todo sentido. También ese grupillo de niños infectados, ellos querían seguir con su vida después de una infección, todos aquellos soldados preferían la muerte antes de vivir como una de esas malditas patrañas del demonio.

Travis contrario a ellos tenía una mente un poco más amplia, de hecho deseaba saber si alguno de esos presentes estarían dispuestos a dar su vida cuando una gema los esté consumiendo, era algo que esperaba ver, una lástima ya que no era algo posible, eran los mejores. Solo que en una discusión siempre hay un "pero" que arruina la diversión… y el pero de esta era la grandísima duda: ¿Qué pasaría si los mejores se enfrentaran a los mejores?

En el trayecto de su vida como soldado, había divisado variados encuentros con un millar de infectados. Débiles, fuertes, de gran inteligencia o unos idiotas, con dones y sin dones, de todo en la vida, pero sus mayores encuentros siguen un largo camino alrededor de tres infectados. Estos tres eran tal vez una excepción, un trio de superdotados, pues cuando había tenido el placer de conocerlos tenía una clara desventaja a pesar de que se tratase de chiquillos, o por lo menos dos de ellos ya que a ella la había conocido hace algún poco tiempo siendo de la misma edad de su hija y tenía un poder insuperable.

Aun recordaba el primer encuentro, el castaño de ojos jade que constaba de no más de 9 años lo había separado de sus armas en un par de minutos y por poco había llegado a dejarlo al borde de la muerte de no ser por la llegada de su compañero. Aun recordaba el precioso jade de los ojos del chiquillo, y que desde ese momento lo consideraba un súper dotado, apodado como multi-server. Era un chico bastante curioso de saber

Recordaba su segundo encuentro con otro superdotado, la diferencia con el primero era increíble tomando en cuenta que este niño tampoco sobrepasaba los 8 años de edad, fue un año después más o menos. El pequeño de cabellos morenos parecía un niño perdido en el lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el poseedor de un par de ojos tan atemorizante, no era un niño si no un infectado… o bueno, en teoría un niño infectado, aunque su apariencia lo encubriera como un niño, ese par de ojos no era lo que se esperaba de uno, inmediatamente, al hacer contacto con estos, Travis sintió desvanecerse como si no tuviera el control completo de la situación y como lo había esperado, el pequeño había usado su don. En donde veía a un chiquillo, ahora veía a dos, tres incluso cuatro… ¿se estaba multiplicando acaso? Quedo estupefacto, ese moreno era poder en forma humana. Termino corriendo en dirección contraria sin saber qué hacer. No lo había vuelto a ver en persona pero sabía que ese chico estaba cerca, y era bastante conocido en ambos mundos.

El tercer encuentro lo había tenido hace un par de años, recordaba perfectamente que no era su turno, sino que lo habían llamado de emergencia. Cuando llego a dicho lugar en donde se había dado el ataque, lo primero que había deslumbrado a ver había sido a ella, la superdotada. Inmediatamente, sintió que su aura no era correcta, aparte de que la joven había sido infectada en ese momento podía dominar perfectamente su don, un don inexplicable. Estaba envuelta en ira, mientras trataba de acabar con todos, terminando con Daker Sharp, uno de los Veteranos y amigo suyo. A pesar de que la prioridad era mantener viva a la infectada de cabellos castaños era imposible, estaba arrasando a todos con ese don supremo. Termino hospitalizado una semana entera.

En fin, ese trio era invencible, y lo que necesitaban por el momento era saber más sobre el por qué estos tres eran unos superdotados y ADN nuevo, no el antiguo que no tenía uso alguno. En especial del segundo, aquel chiquillo tenía un don extraño… no era algo tan común como multiplicarse, su poder se limitaba a algo que llegaba a otro extremo y la misión era saberlo. El de mirada Jade, ¿Cómo pudo soportar más de una gema en su cuerpo? Y la castaña… ¿Es posible tener un completo domino de tu don en un plazo de minutos?

—Se informó de la misión a los generales. Tanto Akilina Schiller, Dante D'angelo y Seth Kennedy aceptaron las condicionantes, de ahora en adelanté yo seré su general y como primera misión... encontrar a tres infectados clave— Hablo rompiendo el hielo. Serian comandados por un veterano, algo increíble.

Era lo que todos querían escuchar, sabían que esto presentaba una infinidad de posibilidades, podían subir un rango o incluso en algunos casos específicos algunos podían luchar por un puesto como generales. Pero esto también implicaba lo malo, misiones imposibles. Travis siguió con su mirada cortante, esto no sería fácil de decir tomando en cuenta que todos los presentes habían tenido encuentros con el trio indestructible, apodo bien merecido. Pero esa era otra condicionante…

—Escuchadme soldados, de ahora en adelante todos sois un escuadrón perfectamente conformado por elección de los veteranos. El comandante es Byron Love por misma elección, y su general soy yo. No pueden obedecer ninguna regla en combate a menos que sea mía ¿Comprendido?—Todos quedaron estáticos— Bien, los veteranos preparamos la primera misión para vosotros, tendrán la preparación de tres días antes de partir a la misión y sin descanso.—Hablaba mientras movía unos papeles de uno des de la mesa sacando un folder especifico— su primera misión como escuadrón es encontrar y traer muestras de ADN de los mostrados en pantalla— El enorme circuito de luz dio unos chirridos antes de mostrar tres rostros en la pantalla —Sonata Moonligth, infectada mental, Meil Mo infectado aún desconocido y Calleb Stonewoll infectado multiproceso…

Ante el nombramiento de dichos infectados, sabían que algo estaba seguro: Funeral o renuncia.

* * *

><p>La sangre fluía de cada poro del cuerpo ya estéril y sin vida. Claramente su muerte había sido rápida y dolorosa a la vez, aun así se dudaba que métodos habían usado para hacerlo sufrir de tal manera, pero claro que un médico podía saberlo rápidamente…<p>

—…Hiciste que todos sus sistemas colapsaran internamente dejándolo como "puré" por dentro— Afirmo dicho medico observando a la víctima de muerte tan aterradora. Estaba completo, pero pareciese que sus poros sirvieran como cernidor externo, para que así solamente el líquido escurriese a través de todo lo demás. Era asqueroso. — No había necesidad de matarlo ¿Sabes?— Comento el moreno mandándose los cabellos hacia atrás para poder hacer una revisión más minuciosa al cadáver, la parte mucho más interesante: el claro espiral de piel que colgaba de uno de sus brazos esto lo delataba como un _Infectado Físico_, la gema del mismo miembro estaba oscura en su totalidad lo que afirmaba la muerte del sujeto y del poder que poseía.

El causante de dicha muerte aún seguía en la escena del crimen, no había porque temer a algo o alguien ya que el mismo individuo era el que había pedido su muerte al retarlo de manera tan estúpida. El joven no era algo que se veía todos los días, claramente había sido favorecido por el cambio o eso era lo que todos pensaban al verlo. Alguien lo suficientemente alto, de complexión netamente atlética e irresistible por cualquier ángulo por el que lo vieras. EL tono de su piel era de un tono mediterráneo suave casi a un efecto combinado con su cabello que claramente presentaba un oscuro tono moreno y cabe recalcar: corto. El pelo del muchacho estaba claramente alborotado excepto por la parte izquierda donde se mostraba el cuidado que había tenido al acomodarlo de manera que se veía elegante y no olvidemos el leve mechón que caía libremente y dejando el resto del pelo peinado en punta.

Aun así cuando lo observabas, como a todo hombre atractivo, a donde más dirigías la vista era al rostro. No vamos a decir que el chico no era hipnótico, era una descripción clara para serlo en totalidad, de buen mentón recto más unos labios algo proporcionados y de tonalidad rojiza bastante apetecibles cuando tenías la vista fija en el joven, a esto se le sumaba la nariz perfilada no muy sobresaliente resguardada por pómulos marcados. Aunque obviamente lo realmente llamativo de su rostro eran los ojos, grandes y resaltantes orbes que encerraban un flamante y cálido color como su pura esencia siendo así de un tono chocolate oscuro, la mirada que este joven dirigía a alguna jovencita podía ser intenso de una manera especial, ojos devastadores resguardados por hermosas pestañas, lo que hacía que cualquiera diera un poco más de importancia al rostro del muchacho sin quitar mucha importancia a su atractivo físico

—No te metas en mis asuntos Dante—Exclamo girándose completo dando la espalda. Dante observo con curiosidad al cadáver ignorando cualquier otra señal de vida, en este caso el que era su acompañante, todos pensarían que estaba loco por que estaba justo al lado de un maldito dotado; a Dante no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, momentáneamente sus azules ojos recorrían al cadáver solamente con la intención de médico que era. Debía admitir que esta profesión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero desperdiciar conocimiento era absurdo, así que… ejercía su profesión aunque no le gustase.

—Solo era un comentario— Hablo en forma de respuesta acomodándose las gafas —Si sigues a este paso, terminaras siendo un gran agente secreto para la FCI recuerda que extinguir a los infectados es su misión

—Lo hago por mi beneficio, no por el suyo— Dijo el de ojos almendrados. Quedo estático escuchando cada movimiento del médico quien había llegado a una conclusión, muerte, pero de la muerte a la que nadie deseaba. Claramente esta era obra solo de un infectado, pero este era un trabajo sencillo para él, incluso Dante era consciente de que el poder de ese chico no era algo que se subestimaba y aquel que lo hiciera era un completo idiota. El medico movió las manos quitándose lo guantes de cirugía dejándolos tirados en el piso, hizo unos movimiento sencillos de muñeca esperando ver algún resultado. —Eres persistente ¿No? Esa cosa tuya no funciona, por lo menos en mi persona no…

—Era una prueba, después de todo ahora sin ser un infectado puedo utilizarlo a mi antojo— Sonrió por el rabillo del ojo hacia su acompañante. Este observo su expresión tan… diferente, no era felicidad y menos rencor, tampoco diversión ni curiosidad. Efectivamente Dante era un completo idiota, no podía ni expresar algo perfectamente, era sencillamente incompleto. — ¿Qué mejor prueba que con el famoso Meil?—Termino su sarcástica pregunta

Y Dante estaba en lo correcto. Ese chico era bastante conocido en todas partes, no solo en tierra infectada si no también que dicha "fama" había legado incluso hasta la tierra humana, ¿Quién no sabía de el? Simplemente todos lo conocían, y claro que a esto se le sumaban los retos y malas propuestas que terminaban en un detestable final. Por eso mismo, aquel que subestimaba el don del muchacho era un completo idiota por excelencia, si quería terminar con su vida su mejor opción era enfrentarlo a un reto… Y lo peor, el único capaz de poder reducir los dones ni si quiera alcanzaba un nivel decente para causarle algún efecto al moreno.

Humillante para Dante, ya que era el mismo medico quien tenía esta extraña habilidad sin ser infectado. Estaba seguro de que algún día lo lograría, por lo menos reducir algo de sus dones sería un paso, estaba levemente obsesionado por este poder, también sabía que si se infectaba podía conseguirlo pero no quería ser un vástago odiado, además tenía muchas cosas que seguir haciendo como humano y no podría hacer como un infectado.

— ¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué estoy aquí?— Hizo el mismo la pregunta al no ver interés alguno en Meil quien seguía estático. Según Dante podía deducir que había miles de cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese instante, lastimosamente su centro de atención no era la razón de su llegada

—Creo que es tan común verte por aquí, que no llega a extrañarme en lo más mínimo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que tu presencia se debe a una de esas simples visitas que haces a este mundo— Dante sonrió nada sorprendido. Tenía razón, sus visitas a ese mundo eran comunes, así que no era para nada desconocido verlo vagar como cualquier infectado. Excepto que algo se le escapaba a Meil y ese algo era la razón por la cual los infectados no habían atacado hace ya un par de meses y que sus visitas no eran tan continuas en estos mismos—…Sin embargo también planteo una opción racional, eres extraño Dante, ya te lo había dicho. —Soltó un suspiro—Esa opción es esa otra pregunta ¿Por qué los infectados no estuvieron atacando su mundo o viceversa, el suyo al nuestro?—

El medico gruño enfadado. Entonces otra vez nada se le habida escapado, inmediatamente poso una sonrisa sobre sus labios evitando aquel razonamiento, le molestaba a cierto grado pero no al punto de hacerlo enfadar, no por algo tan sencillo, tampoco era idiota.

—Travis, era es la razón que me trae directamente aquí, justamente junto a ti—

—Entonces, ¿No fuiste a ver a ese par de chicas primero?— Cuestiono. Y aunque no pareciera un tema de su incumbencia, era un poco extraño toando en cuenta la rutina que Dante seguía. Lo primero que solía hacer generalmente era ir al hogar donde se hospedaban el par de infectadas, Sonata y Evangeline, la razón no era algo que lo tenía intrigado así que dejaba dicho tema por detrás; lo interesante era saber… ¿Por qué había tomado la decisión de verlo a el primero?

— ¿uh? Pues eran mis planes, tenía un par de cosas que hablar con Sonata pero, el destino me jugo malas cartas y ninguna de ambas estaba allí— Encogió los hombros de manera infantil observando nuevamente las características del cadáver —Esto es un asco indudablemente

—Si tu rutina consiste en ver el rostro de una rubia cada vez que llegas a esta tierra, obviamente eso te parecerá asqueroso. ¿Cómo soportas eso?—Pregunto con cierto aire curioso, innotable

— ¿El qué?—

—Olvídalo…— Era más extraño de lo que lo recordaba, totalmente perdido— Me retiro.

— ¿No estas algo curioso por saber qué pasa con Travis y la FCI?—Pregunto desalentado ya el mayor. No era su misión informarles, de hecho lo hacía por pura rebeldía y diversión, que no lo tomen en cuenta era como gastar palabras hablando contra la pared.

—Prefiero ignorarlo momentáneamente, Travis no me supone un problema y sus soldados menos aun—Comento siguiendo su camino de sentido contrario— Si ellos quieren provocar alguna lucha, estaré presente, pero prefiero evitarlos mientras no tenga por enterado esta situación— sentencio dando un claro veredicto de las intenciones que tenía y de lo que ya conocía

—Debí suponerlo, supongo que fui un despistado— Repuso con notable acento burlón. Una media sonrisa se extendió por sus finos rasgos, la expresión solo era mostrada cuando a esto se le sumaba una nueva idea. —En tal caso mi presencia no fue en ningún momento necesitada y con esto mi información también.

El de ojos almendra mostro una apropiada expresión de reto, hablándole a través de miradas intentando quitarle cualquier otra información de la cual él no tenga conocimiento. Dante contradictorio clavo sus ojos azules en el vacío, ignorando cualquier otra señal de vida que no sea suya. Retirando su mente del lugar infectado.

—Oye… —

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, te lo diré. Como te dije la intención la tenía desde un principio, solo que dicha oportunidad no se presentaba mi estimado amigo— Meil había obstaculizado el camino de visión del mayor, para requerir la atención necesaria. Algo que claramente no había molestado al médico quien seguía su punto de visión.

Un vacío silencio quedo prendido en el ambiente, la espera continuaba cual eternos minutos esperando una decisión importante. Debería ser algo importante para que Dante se arriesgase tanto como humano, sin armas, sin guardaespaldas en un lugar tan peligroso. Ambos pensamientos divagaron, la del Medico tratando de organizar correctamente las palabras según la información para brindar un informe correcto de la situación que les esperaba; por otro lado la del joven infectado deduciendo un millar de opciones, buscando sentido a algunas y realidad en las otras. De no ser por el cambio de atmosfera y algo del aroma todo habría seguido de la misma manera.

—Tienes admiradores— Dedujo el infectado, habiendo notado el claro cambio de ambiente y la leve fragancia que los rodeaba ahora, el lugar era tan fétido que aquel femenino aroma era tan simple de percibir. Además de que aquella nueva presencia, no trataba de esconderse

—O tu los tienes—Murmuro en forma de respuesta. — Después de todo, ¿Quién se fijaría demasiado en un humano idiota que viene sin armamento a un lugar tan peligroso?

La situación había cambiado de manera repentina: el cambio de tema y se desvió de pensamientos.

—Es lo bastante interesante lo creas o no— Hablo el moreno desviando la vista, minuciosamente hacia un recorrido rápido por las cercanías tratando de divisar al nuevo acompañante, sin mucho éxito— Tal vez eres una presa demasiado fácil…

—Ya me lo había planteado

El objetivo del médico era evitar el tema del acompañante, tenía una idea de quien podría tratarse, claro que no era bueno adelantarse a una conclusión pero de cierta manera ya la tenía. No quería hacer una pelea por nada, lastimosamente, esa no sería su pelea y aunque fuera suya ya estaría literalmente muerto.

—Deberías quitarle importancia Meil— Dijo en un medio tono, de alguna manera tratando de llamar la atención del moreno

—No estoy dándole la mínima importancia, es curioso ver a una rubia haciendo su paseo diario por aquí— Comento dando la espalda a la acompáñate. Aunque no se había presentado estaba allí, escondida en el medio de la bruma que seguía el camino

Dante había acertado en su adivinanza. Ya tenía cierta idea de quien estaba allí, y no había fallado, conocía a la joven que allí se encontraba, esperándolo. Sabía bien que no era de modales hacer esperar a una dama, entonces concluiría esto rápido y sin inconvenientes esta vez.

—Seré breve, Travis está molesto… Ya pasaron 10 años desde que te vio por última vez, y hasta ahora a pesar de las misiones que mandaban para atraparte o a los otros dos fueron fallidas. No te molestaron durante los últimos 5 años, pero ahora veo que su propósito era entrenar a los mejores— Suspiro antes de proseguir— Se creó un nuevo escuadrón que supera al mismo _Alfa_ te aseguro que esos soldados no son juguetes de Travis como los anteriores, incluso Embry estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlos, los está entrenando

—Embry… Aquel demonio de ojos oscuros ¿Verdad?—

—Correcto y su hijo está en el escuadrón también, el único objetivo son ustedes tres. Pero no dudaran en matar a quien se interponga en su camino— Concluyo dejando aun las palabras en el aire

—En estos 5 años no son los únicos que entrenaron—

—Con Travis como como General se producirá una masacre. Solo hay una manera de evitarlo y es que ustedes tomen las rienda primero— Mostro otra vez aquella sonrisa de lado, dando a conocer el objetivo plan que había preparado— Ahora me retiro, la dama espero demasiado para un gusto personal. Espero volver a verte próximamente Meil…

Sus pasos cortos llegaron al punto de la bruma que se situaba a unos metros del lugar de encuentro, desapareciendo por completo de la vista del primero. Definitivamente ese hombre era un niño, un completo extraño y desconocido con cambios de humor drásticos y formas de hablar poco conocidas. Diferente, esa era la palaba que lo describía de pies a cabeza. Acentuó dos pasos continuando con su camino opuesto al tomado por el médico y su amiga, cuando un extraño murmullo llamo su atención, aquel era un extraño sonido claramente femenino, supuso que tal vez se trataba de la misma extraña que los había estado observando, sin embargo la nueva presencia era por demás diferente. Más murmullos invadieron el lúgubre lugar brindándole un poco de las palabras

—…Su maldito apodo debería ser arácnido, estúpido Dante... idiota, debería matarte ahora mismo— Melodiosa voz parecía molesta, o mejor dicho lo estaba por la forma en la que maldecía su suerte y al parecer también se debía a que el medico había causado en ella esa sensación de enojo. Común, corriente y sencillo, era claro que Dante se había ganado la fama de ser insoportable cuando se lo proponía, así lo había conocido y esperaba que por lo menos eso no cambiase de el ya que los cambios que transcurrían en su personalidad y vida eran claros y evidentes.

—Oye, ¿Esta Dante aquí verdad? ¿Trata de esconderse? Maldito idiota— Sonrió burlona. Sus pasos cada vez acortaban la distancia entre el moreno y la nueva acompañante. La joven tenía como nombre Sonata Moonligth, conocerla y estar vivo demostraba poder y agallas, demasiadas agallas sumadas al valor extra que necesitabas. Sonata era conocida por su fama de propagar la furia latente que encerraba, molestarla era otra forma de suicidio.

Pero su apariencia no era exactamente algo que atemorizaba, sino al contrario era alguien a quien no podías quitarle los ojos de encima siendo la joven de una belleza puritana. Muchos podían ponerle una mirada insiste, sobre todo al tremendo cuerpo que manejaba, y es que era algo deslumbrante a primera vista, pero claramente no era su único atractivo porque también su rostro era algo bastante llamativo. Se podría decir que como toda mujer tenía un encanto personal siendo el de ella lo más notable la sensualidad. Primero la mujer parecía digna de un título noble por sus facciones. Empezando tal vez por su naricilla podríamos decir que era algo delicada, a juego claro con un mentón y frente orgullosos y tercos, obviamente sus labios no se quedan atrás siendo de boca estrecha pero de labios llenos y apetecibles. También podemos notar las rectas cejas que se sitúan justo encima de la personalidad de su rostro, los ojos que destellaban un vivo color atrayente en ellos, siendo así de una tonalidad rojiza que más que sensualidad solo pueden expresar incontables rasgos de acuerdo al gusto de la portadora y a quien dirigía su mirada amenazante y tentadora. Sonata era una mujer digan de miradas impulsivas e incluso lascivas a cierto punto, se sabia con su sola presencia se podría decir que ciertos hombres llegaban a sentir un calor latente.

—Esa mirada tuya, no hace más que halagar mi uso personal— Confirma la castaña de manera orgullosa cuando es consciente de la mirada fija de dicho hombre frente a ella— Pero no eres el primero, ya lo sabrás…— Sonrió restando importancia. —Volviendo al delicado asunto, donde está el medico, debes saberlo ¿No Meil?

—No es algo que me interese en lo más mínimo—

—Tu desinterés es bastante notable… la personalidad que posees no tiene otro nombre más que "Cruel"— Comento burlando más lo que había escuchado de los demás infectados, y humanos

— ¿Eres tu quien me lo dice? Tu personalidad no concuerda precisamente con la de un ángel caído del cielo Sonata—

La aludida sonrió ante las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno, había que admitir que era cierto. Tampoco es que ella este alardeando que es una buena chica, ese no era su estilo.

—No busco a alguien quien defina mi personalidad, y menos a ti para eso viene Angeline — comento desviando la mirada frenéticamente—y digamos que tampoco mi querida compañera es alguien quien se guarda sus comentarios —murmullo para sí misma. Inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron en un claro centello, recordando una cosa y la respuesta a su pregunta. A lo mejor se había distraído mucho por la caza, era por eso que no había podido obviar un detalle tan importante como aquel —bueno tomando en cuenta lo inútil que eres para mí… tengo que dejarte— y sin escuchar argumento alguno extendió el par de alas dejándose llevar por el viento como guía.

Quedando solo, el moreno sabía y tenía una cosa bien en claro: Las palabras de esa mujer no tenían el poder suficiente para llamarle la atención de alguna manera, por lo menos hasta ese día.

* * *

><p>—Mierda… Travis va a terminar jodiendonos la existencia— Exclamo casi con un tono severo y preocupante. El castaño estaba en sus peores días, entrenamientos arduos, sin descansos, ración de comida escaso, y el único día que les habían brindado de descanso estaba completamente arruinado por una orden del General Kennedy. Había olvidado otro detalle, habían faltado a una reunión "de suma importancia" con el Veterano Travis, todo por culpa de Seth quien había hecho que su despertador sonase más temprano de lo previsto para sacare de su dulce sueño, el paraíso había sido destruido por el maldito despertador.<p>

Inmediatamente tuvo el deseo intuitivo de ahorcar aúna persona, la única que le haría ese tipo de broma y a la única que le soportaba dichas bromas: Harui. Sintió sus manos moverse por sí solas al cambiarse y sus pies como autómatas dirigirse al pabellón de mujeres, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para cobrarle lo mismo llamando a la señorita R'illiane, paras sorpresa del mismo la misma albina había estado saliendo de la habitación.

Extrañamente Harui tenía el mismo pensamiento, creía que esta era una broma de mal gusto que le había jugado su mejor amigo. Lastimosamente no era así, ambos habían sido llamados por el general Kennedy al parecer esto solo era una distracción más, porque literalmente no había hecho más que balbucear el reglamento de la fuerza y nombrarles sus responsabilidades… eso solo significaba una cosa. ¿Habían desobedecido algo? Está bien, aceptaban que muchas veces la forma infantil de la chica y el consentimiento del joven los había llevado a extremos demasiado graves pero no lo suficientes para incumplir alguna de las normas establecidas de la Fuerza. O tal vez en serio Kennedy estaba empeñados en que no asistieran al encuentro con el Veterano, en tal caso eso sería como romper una regla bien solamente que con una sanción más estricta y puesta por el veterano, eso no era algo que se desease ni al peor enemigo.

— ¡No seas idiota! Tenemos el permiso de Seth— Hablo una vocecilla dulce y suave. El castaño observo a su lado encontrándose con la razón de muchas de sus sonrisas. Ella era Harui R'illiane, todos la conocían como "La flor de hielo" y es que el nombre le caía en plena realidad, por que aquella apariencia y el carácter que concebía se habían ganado el apodo de arriba abajo. Su pequeña estatura no tenía ningún tipo de impedimento a la formación de su cuerpo, esbeltas curvas de señorita que la marcaban notablemente, de piernas algo largas y vientre plano más una cintura delgada. Su rostro era precioso en su forma, deleitando a quien lo viera con una piel fina, pálida y porcelana en su totalidad, dándole un toque suave a la joven; posee un par de labios apetecibles y algo llenos de un claro tono rosado, sus mejillas siempre teñidas en un color carmín mostrando la feminidad delicada de la muchacha sus ojos eran llamativos tal vez por la cicatriz que pasaba de un extremo a otro en forma diagonal por su ojo izquierdo, pero podías quitar fácilmente la vista de dicha imperfección por el par de robes de Harui, sufría de una heterocromia por demás llamativa, siendo el derecho completamente rojo escarlata y el izquierdo completamente verde claro, aunque si te fijabas mejor veías una clara degradación a otros colores. Hoy no llevaba sus gafas.

—No es el caso Haru, Jordan me hablo era algo importante. Dudo sobre Kennedy— Comento el castaño. El eco de la voz de Harui apenas pudo ser audible para los oídos del mismo pues había pronunciado algo al semibalbuceo— Harui~

—Neh~ tengo hambre, ¡Quiero algodón de Azúcar soldado Bianchi!— Dijo en un puchero para su compañero. Paolo era un chico peculiar, extrañamente era uno de los pocos de nacionalidad extranjera que había pasado todas las pruebas establecidas convirtiéndose en un soldado. Paolo Bianchi, era un joven ya formado por sus entrenamientos tanto física como psicológicamente, el carácter que había adquirido era compasivo a pesar de las experiencias vividas, aun así también se lo conocía por ser sádico al punto extremista. Por otra parte a apariencia que constituía era realmente contradictoria a sus pensamientos, lo mostraban como un chico _mentalmente sano _podría declarare como la mejor representación de que lo exterior no es lo que cuenta. Era un chico bastante alto y como bien se le veía en el cuerpo realmente atlético y marcado por sus arduos entrenamientos, la fuerza que poseía era algo valorable a nivel y su aguante de la misma manera. La piel que poseía era levemente morena, extraño si vemos su nacionalidad, sus rasgos eran duros con la nariz perfilada, labios delgados un tanto llenos, orgullosa frente sobre el par de azulinos ojos cual encanto del mismo mar. Los castaños cabellos revoloteaban en un largo considerable.

— ¿De dónde voy a conseguir eso?— Pregunto fastidiado, el aura de depresión lo había cubierto completamente. ¿Cómo podía Harui estar tan tranquila después de aquello?

—Pues… en las plazas, creo…— respondió Su recuerdo melancólico le había golpeado inesperadamente, no era uno de los mejores momentos —Neh~ No te preocupes, todo estará bien ¿Ok?

Paolo sabía bien de lo que Harui solía quedar silenciosamente un momento, no era mucho de deprimirse, pero los recuerdos no se podían controlar en estos momentos. Le brindo una sonrisa sincera antes de proseguir con su camino hacia el despacho de Travis para que les brindase y un breve resumen de lo que se había quedado en la junta, por gusto propio habían tomado el camino más largo recorriendo cierta parte de las instalaciones, un lujo que se podían dar de vez en cuando

Llegaron al primer piso, a pesar de que no era un lugar realmente importante porque ningún soldado ni general y menos aún los Veteranos rondaban por allí, causaba cierta sensación de intriga ver en estas fechas a "carne fresca" digna de ingresar al lugar como soldados inexpertos. Muchos aceptan la oferta peo terminan desertando unos días antes, mientras que los que parecían negar la oferta al parecer tenían un poco más de aguante, personas con cabeza.

—Bien, ahora, vamos al despacho Haru…— Quedo helado, al girar sus ojos habían quedado en frente de la persona con quien menos esperaba encontrarse: Percival Travis

— ¡Veterano Travis!—Chillo la menor de manera infantil, como si hubiera cometido un gran error y estuviera aceptando las condiciones de la misma manera, infantilmente. El castaño le brindo un codazo débil para callarla, si funcionaba claro.

Travis observo a ambos soldados con cierto rencor escondido, o eso era lo que se apreciaba sin saber lo que sus pensamientos planeaban. Se suponía que ambos soldados R'illiane y Bianchi deberían estar justo en ese momento en su despacho ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? AL parecer tenían mucho tiempo para tomarse un "merecido" paseo quedo un poco enfadado internamente observando los rostros arrepentidos de ambos soldados. Entonces tenía razón, Kennedy solamente los había distraído.

—Soldados— Comento en un tono molesto— Justo ahora me dirigía hacia mi despacho esperando encontrarlos—

—Señor, nos dirigíamos para encontrarlo—Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su ahora palidecido rostro delatando el nerviosismo que trataba de esconder sin éxito alguno

—Yo veo que están con el tiempo suficiente para pasear por la planta baja del edificio— Hizo el segundo comentario dejando sin habla al castaño, el suspiro que había dejado escapar de sus labios había afirmado que lo habían hecho como distracción propia

—Señor, sin faltar ningún tipo de respeto, fuimos a su despacho encontrándonos con las paredes. —Termino Harui para sorpresa de Paolo. Era normal de ver en Harui, la forma de pensar de la pequeña albina era completamente diferente a la de la gente común, lo veía desde una perspectiva muy diferente al de los demás. Travis contradijo esa respuesta con los ojos marcados de diversión.

—Muy cierto R'illiane, sin embargo no deberían tomarse la molestia de buscarme—

—No es una molestia en lo más mínimo señor—

El ambiente quedo un tanto tenso entre los soldados y el Veterano. Pero no era el momento adecuado, inmediatamente la de los diferentes ojos observo al grupo de 4 jóvenes que se encontraban detrás del veterano. No vestían con uniformes de la fuerza así que suponía no eran de la misma, vestían como gente común y eso solo significaba una cosa…

—Bien soldados, tengo cosas que hacer y ya que se tomaron la molestia de buscar y encontrar a su Veterano, tengo que pedirles un favor— Desvió su cuerpo dejando ver a los 4 extraños presentes. Harui observo a los mismos con cierta desconfianza antes de brindar una miradilla curiosa a su Veterano—Son chicos que fueron llamados por los Generales, Schiller está esperándolos ¿Podrían llevarlos a su despacho?

Ambos soldado quedaron inéditos ante dicha orden, no era un favor como lo mostraba al contrario era un orden que debían cumplir. La de albinos cabellos resoplo inmediatamente. Paolo observo con una mirada sencilla

—Claro veterano—Comento. El joven quedo solo con Harui, y los cuatro extraños—Un placer, soy Paolo Bianchi y esta es una amiga, Harui R'illiane, os llevaremos con uno de los generales, cualquier duda pueden consultarnos. No se alejen por favor, ingresaremos a un lugar de mucho peligro—

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 01<strong>

**Hablando de dones...**

En la sala no se muestra más que una sola luz, la cual no está ocupando nadie, o bueno, la luz no está apuntando a nada en específico. Intensamente con una lluvia de pétalos aparece una rubia ya conocida, de ojos que contienen la esencia de la sangre pura.

—Bienvenido sea el que llego a este lugar… No soy la mejor para dar inicios ¿OK? Bien, hoy mostrare un poco a que nos referimos o por lo menos a lo que la Autora y creadora mía trato de expresar. El **Don Físico** se podría decir que soy considerada el claro ejemplo de don físico. Mi gema esta incrustada justo en el centro de la espalda y la ramificación de mi gema está extendida por los tejidos óseo y nervioso, no olvidemos que también por el de la epitelial y el de los músculos ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Bah!, no es algo que me interese… sé que suena asqueroso. Bien, al ingresar el huevo en mi ser, fue un dolor indescriptible no lo negare, sin embargo valió la pena… solo mirad— Inmediatamente, de la espalda de la invitada comienzan a salir un cuarteto de tentáculos de piel palpitante, estos se retuercen como víboras inquietas mientras que Alessandra muestra claramente la espalda de la cual la ramificación de los tentáculos sobresale, pareciendo simples cuatro brazos pero al centro del inicio del cuarteto de tentáculos una brillante gema roja con un leve toque oscuro casi negro cubriendo cuarta parte de la gema— Bien, se preguntaran como se conforman los cuatro tentáculos, son como brazos extra, el tejido óseo se reproduce formando cartílago, por qué no, no son huesos… es cartílago gelatinoso, pasa lo mismo con ese tejido de la piel también y el sistema nervioso lanza más ramificación hacia los cuatro pudiendo dominarlos según mi voluntad ¿Qué cómo se siente? Genial, no hay mejor palabra para describirlo. No soy alguien quien puede explicar profundamente su estructura y cuál es mi don realmente. Tampoco duele, excepto si me hieren, como dije es casi como otra extremidad, la misma sensibilidad y las mismas condiciones bilógicas sin embargo se desarrolla más fuerza en estos. Ahora… se preguntaran el por qué mi gema tiene ese leve color negruzco en la parte superior, cuándo un infectado muere su gema inmediatamente se torna oscura, negra, estuve al grado de la muerte y tengan por seguro de que la mitad de mi gema llegara a un estado oscuro. La primera vez que casi muero fue cuando me enfrente al idiota de Gale Evereth y su maldito tridente, debo decir que es cruel… Jue Sharp tampoco es muy delicado, él y sus armas de largo alcance podrían atinar a cualquiera en un rango de espacio considerable, soy el claro ejemplo… estoy segura que a tercera no será más que obra de mi hermano. Bien, hasta aquí llega lo breve de la explicación sobre el don de los tentáculos como suelen llamarlo, no fue un placer y menos un gusto mostrar mi gema ¡Sean agradecidos que la Autora no sabe cómo acortar y no dar Spoiler!

* * *

><p><strong> Lo <em>que es...<em>**

...

_**Curiosidades...**_

**Arcade: **Antiguamente la compañia ARCADE solia brindar el armamento tanto a la academia como a la FCI pero despues de un ataque infectado el dueño quedo como uno, se sabe que su mujer murio y su unica heredera habia desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Allí estuvo el capítulo tan… tardío ^^U Culpen a mi mente de castor que no tiene ganas a veces. <strong>

**Bien, como verán deje en el aire muchas cosas, en serio muchas… Espero que se den cuenta, por cierto, quiero dar aviso: Estén atentos a los OMAKES que podrían contener Spoiler de gran variacion :D **

**Este Omake como el primero fue algo especial(a parte de Cortito), no explique a muchos como es la estructura de las gemas y a medida que avance el fic estaré dando más adelantos… por que no puedo dar Spoiler, o por lo menos no tantos. Ahora, debo aclarar que los Omakes muchas veces serán graciosos, como otras serán trises y otros mostraran fragmentos de la vida de Oc o algo así, claro sin revelar mucho pero dando algunas cosas que no se entienden**

**Sinceramente, el rumbo del fic estará tomando un camino extraño, con ciertos saltos fuera del mundo infectado, ya verán a lo que me refiero. Espero haber deleitado su gusto, por que personalmente, el capítulo es pasable, para el próximo capítulo saldrán más OC y algunas escenas que omití por la estética del fic. Por cierto, estén atentos, tengo un proyecto casi listo que pienso subir en el transcurso de estas semanas xD**

**Ah y si quieren seguir participando aun tienen tiempo ;D**

**Bien, no tengo nada más que decir excepto:**

**Saludos y suerte**

**ImaginAbbys**


End file.
